Gaël Jedusor et le secret de l'Anneau Maudit
by Laziness Potter-Silverstone
Summary: Ou la vie de Gaël Jedusor, qui n'a rien demandé mais qui est le petit-fils de Voldy, chassé par des fous dangereux à cause de son secret, parlant Fourchelang, considéré mage noir et peu apprécié des Potter&Co. Il doit en rire ? Ou bien en pleurer ? (EN PAUSE)
1. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteur :** Étant donné que la « famille » principale est assez nombreuse, je vais vous la détailler pour un peu plus de compréhension :

**Alistair Subban : **chef de famille, tuteur de Gaël et Xoran, oncle de Nicolas, Alexandre et Maël. Il a environ 38 ans et il est chef cuisinier dans un grand restaurant de New-York. C'est un ancien Maitre de Potions de renommée mondiale.

**Nicolas Savaige : **Aîné, 18 ans, neveu d'Alistair, frère d'Alexandre et de Maël. Il est étudiant en médicomagie.

**Gaël Jedusor :** 17 ans, étudiant (le reste de ses capacités et secrets seront dévoilés au fur et à mesure). C'est son histoire.

**Xoran Helldown :** 15 ans, étudiant très doué en Métamorphose et en DCFM.

**Alexandre Savaige : **13 ans, étudiant surdoué en Potions.

**Maël Savaige : **11 ans, futur étudiant.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Il survolait paisiblement la forêt, mer d'arbres respirant le calme. Son élégante silhouette, son vol puissant, sa noble prestance faisaient de lui un véritable « prince des airs ». Merveilleux voilier, il enchaînait les piqués vertigineux et les brusques accélérations. Sa silhouette fuselée était un chef d'œuvre naturel et ses yeux perçants, d'un jaune troublant, détaillaient les environs avec attention. Il repérait le moindre mouvement à une distance de deux kilomètres.

Le fier faucon pèlerin de la taille d'un petit aigle émit un cri strident, comme pour prévenir de son arrivée. Il touchait au but.

Un imposant château se dressait hors de la forêt, dans un parc soigneusement entretenu et de taille surprenante. Fait de pierres sombres, il semblait émaner de lui une aura étrange et intimidante. Le temps n'avait guère entaché sa prestance ni sa majesté, et il se dressait fièrement sur ses fondations.

Plongeant rapidement, le rapace atteignit la vitesse impressionnante de 290 km/h. Le faucon se dirigea vers les marches. Alors qu'il se trouvait encore à quelques mètres au-dessus, ses contours se troublèrent, laissant place à un jeune homme. Malgré les deux mètres le séparant du sol, il atterrit avec une grâce et une souplesse félines. Traînant des pieds et roulant des hanches, il se dirigea vers la haute porte gardée par des statues, son long manteau noir formant une traînée derrière lui. Il avait un port de tête altier et une allure toute aristocratique.

Il releva son visage, dissimulé par le col de sa veste, et une série de sifflements passa ses lèvres finement ciselées, ornées d'un simple anneau en argent. Il traversa alors les battants en bois comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

- JE SUIS RENTRÉ ! fit-il fortement.

Sa voix était étrange. Métallique et froide, elle restait sensuelle et sa manière de rouler les « r » était charmante.

Une tête châtain foncée presque noire, savamment coiffée entre l'élève modèle et le charmeur, et des cheveux blonds ébouriffés sortirent respectivement d'une porte située au fond du hall et de derrière la rambarde, en haut des majestueux escaliers de marbre.

- Et alors ? Fit l'homme aux cheveux noirs, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années tout au plus. Tu nous fais tout un cirque pour ça ?

- Il a raison, acquiesça le blond. Tu fais déjà assez de boucan en passant les protections pour te faire annoncer, pas besoin de hurler en plus.

- C'est bon de se sentir aimé, railla celui qui venait d'entrer. Bonjour Alistair, 'lut Xoran.

- Salut Gaël, répondirent les deux autres en le rejoignant.

Le premier à arriver était celui qui se trouvait sur le seuil du hall d'entrée. Il avait une prestance extraordinaire, presque intimidante. Ses traits taillés à la serpe laissaient deviner une nature impérieuse, une férocité, une sauvagerie dissimulées mais néanmoins alliées à une intelligence vive et raffinée. Il était très mince, avec des pommettes hautes et saillantes, une mâchoire aux lignes abruptes et une fine bouche. Sa chevelure foncée était plutôt courte et retombait délicatement sur son front, s'accordant à merveille avec sa peau délicieusement métissée et sa barbe de quelques jours. Ses yeux d'onyx pétillaient. Il tenait une spatule en bois à la main.

- Qu'es-tu en train de nous faire ? Demanda Gaël.

- J'essaie une nouvelle recette. J'aimerais la proposer pour la carte du mois prochain.

Alistair Subban était le chef cuisinier d'un grand restaurant se trouvant dans la ville de New-York.

- On peut goûter ? Le questionna Gaël en faisant une moue adorable.

- Non, gronda Alistair. Vous êtes des personnes civilisées alors vous attendrez. Comme tout le monde.

Gaël grommela dans sa barbe – inexistante – et le laissa retourner à son domaine sacré avant de se retourner vers le blondinet. Il était plus jeune que les deux autres et devait approcher des quatorze-quinze ans.

Son teint bronzé, parcouru de reflets dorés, s'accordait avec ses pommettes hautes, son nez droit et son menton fier. Une légère lueur d'arrogance brillait dans ses prunelles bleues électriques surmontées de délicats sourcils.

Xoran Helldown était quelqu'un d'assez narcissique, très vif, blagueur et excité. Il ne pouvait pas tenir en place plus de quelques minutes, c'était au-delà de ses forces. Tout comme arrêter de faire des blagues lui était impossible. À cause de cela, tous les habitants du château avaient pris l'habitude de s'entourer de sorts tous plus défensifs les uns que les autres, dans l'espoir d'échapper à l'humour étrange de Xoran. Malheureusement, celui-ci se trouvait être trop intelligent pour son propre bien puisqu'il parvenait quand même à leur jouer des tours. Les autres n'étaient cependant guère en reste...

- Comment vont les filles ? Demanda Xoran. Pas trop de cœurs brisés ?

- Dois-je vraiment te rappeler à chaque fois que je suis gay ? Soupira Gaël en ôtant son manteau, dévoilant par la même occasion une silhouette frêle mais finement musclée.

Xoran observa son ami et retint une grimace d'envie. Gaël était beau. Très beau. Son visage pâle aux traits fins lui conférait une certaine fragilité. Cette figure de porcelaine mettait en valeur son aura naturelle de mystère et d'élégance. Seul son piercing au labret décalé - à gauche - tranchait avec la noblesse de ses traits. Ses cheveux noirs descendant jusqu'aux omoplates étaient noués en catogan mais deux mèches taquines s'étaient échappées du nœud pour venir encadrer le visage de l'adolescent d'à peine dix-sept ans.

Ses yeux étaient sans pareils. Le droit d'un bleu pâle intense givré et glacial faisait ressortir le noir de la pupille et de la fine bande entourant l'iris, tandis que le gauche arborait la teinte d'un rouge qui vous dévore l'âme. Les deux pupilles étaient légèrement allongées, bien que ce ne soit pas aisément distinguable. Son regard était dur. C'était un regard que seuls ceux ayant fait des sacrifices trop jeunes ou portant un lourd fardeau pouvaient avoir. Mais on y distinguait aussi une envie de liberté irrépressible et une certaine joie de vivre.

- J'oublie à chaque fois que tu es du même bord que moi, se reprit Xoran en ricanant. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu gagner pas mal de fric sur le dos d'Al et de Maël...

- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous ayez osé parier sur mon orientation sexuelle... grogna Gaël en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

- Faut dire que t'es pas sorti avec grand monde, toi, le beau gosse des environs.

- Et alors ? Ça te trouble parce que toi tu enchaines conquêtes sur conquêtes alors que tu n'as que quatorze ans ?

- J'en ai quinze, espèce de sale serpent visqueux, répliqua Xoran. Mais je vois qu'Al a poussé une gueulante...

- Quelle idée de se pointer avec un mec à son resto aussi !

- C'est lui qui a voulu m'emmener dans le meilleur restaurant de New-York hier soir ! S'offusqua le blond. Al aurait dû être flatté ! De toute façon, je l'ai plaqué.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Tu as **enfin** réalisé qu'il était trop vieux pour toi ? Fit Gaël avec une note d'espoir presque imperceptible dans la voix.

- Il a osé me faire une crise parce que je regardais un peu trop longtemps Alistair. Ça a jeté un froid sur toute notre soirée... Et il n'était pas trop vieux ! Il était juste... mûr !

- Il avait vingt-quatre ans, Xoran ! À ce niveau, ça devient du détournement de mineur !

- Je ne suis pas allé vivre chez lui, et encore moins sans votre accord, donc, non, ce n'en est pas un ! Affirma le garçon blond avec un sourire victorieux.

- Je vois le genre... Il n'empêche qu'il était trop vieux pour toi ! Persista Gaël, têtu.

Xoran décida de ne pas répliquer parce que sinon, il le savait, ils en avaient pour des heures à parlementer sur ce sujet.

- Et tu t'en sors sinon avec l'autre là... Julian ?

- J'ai rompu ce matin. Monsieur voulait conclure alors que moi non. En plus ça commençait à tourner au vinaigre entre nous. Il était bien trop jaloux. Et ce n'est pas la peine de te relancer dans ton fameux discours sur le bon mec, je pense l'avoir assez entendu comme ça, merci bien ! S'exclama Gaël.

- Mais tout le monde m'en veut aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Tout à l'heure, Al me vire de la cuisine à grands coups de spatule sur la tête, après Alex et Maël me sont tombés dessus en prétendant que je leur avais joué un tour – ce qui est totalement faux bien sûr ! – et maintenant c'est toi qui repousse mes sages conseils ! Que vous ai-je fait de si cruel pour que vous m'en vouliez autant ? Gémit-il faussement.

Tout en riant, Gaël lui fit un clin d'oeil moqueur et entreprit de regagner sa chambre, qui se trouvait deux étages, plusieurs couloirs, au moins quatre passages secrets et un escalier dérobé plus loin. Il soupira devant l'ampleur du chemin à parcourir mais finit, bien heureusement, par arriver dans son aile.

Car, oui, chaque personne vivant dans le château possédait sa propre aile avec les pièces aménagées à sa façon. De cette manière, on pouvait trouver plusieurs appartements dans la vaste demeure.

Ainsi Gaël, Xoran et Alistair cohabitaient avec trois autres sorciers de la même fratrie, âgés respectivement de dix-huit, treize et onze ans. Ce qui manquait à toute cette joyeuse bande était une présence féminine, mais les garçons se débrouillait plutôt bien entre eux et il régnait une certaine joie de vivre dans l'immense domaine. Bien que de nombreuses bagarres éclataient un peu partout et pour diverses raisons, souvent très futiles.

Gaël leva les yeux sur le tableau grandeur nature qui masquait l'entrée de son aile. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'environ seize ans, à vue de nez. Ses joues roses et ses yeux bleus pétillants de joie et de douceur donnaient l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant. Ses cheveux bruns et courts s'opposaient à sa peau nacrée et délicate. Le garçon avait été représenté devant un lac à l'eau pure, sous la lumière froide des étoiles et de la lune. Le tout lui donnait un air éthéré surprenant. Comme s'il n'appartenait pas à ce monde. Ce qui était, en quelque sorte, le cas, puisqu'il n'était qu'un portrait.

- Bonjour Najar, le salua Gaël.

L'adolescent représenté sur la toile tourna ses yeux brillants vers lui et lui sourit doucement, jouant avec la rose blanche qu'il tenait délicatement entre ses doigts.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Gaël Jedusor. Comment vas-tu ? Je t'ai à peine vu ce matin.

- Bien, merci. Et toi ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ici, tout seul ? J'avais un rendez-vous important, se justifia Gaël après avoir posé ses questions.

- Tout va pour le mieux. Il ne manque pas d'animation par ici, gloussa l'adolescent peint avec un air amusé au visage.

- Nous ne sommes pas connus pour notre tranquillité. Peux-tu modifier le mot de passe, s'il te plaît ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

- Bien sûr. Que désires-tu choisir ?

Gaël réfléchit un instant puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Hildr.

- Ah, ce mot signifie bataille en... vieux norrois me semble-t-il. C'est également le nom d'une légendaire Valkyrie, dit Najar d'un air nostalgique.

- Exact, Hildr était bien une Valkyrie. Selon la légende, elle avait le pouvoir de ramener à la vie les morts sur le champ de bataille. Il est dit qu'elle était très belle mais possédait une cruauté sans pareille. Certains sorciers affirment que la voir était signe de mort, à l'instar du Sinistros.

- Tu a l'air de t'y connaître. Les Valkyries te passionneraient-elles ?

- Je n'irai pas jusque là, mais leurs légendes sont très intéressantes.

Najar inclina légèrement la tête et le tableau s'écarta pour laisser passer Gaël.

- À bientôt, Gaël Jedusor.

- Au revoir, Najar.

Gaël se glissa dans l'ouverture, qui se referma rapidement derrière lui. Il tomba alors sur un couloir uniquement éclairé par les torches ornant les murs et au sol recouvert d'une épaisse moquette rouge. Gaël ignora la plupart des portes qui s'offraient à lui, arborant toutes des mots dorés soigneusement calligraphiés indiquant le genre de pièce qu'elles renfermaient. Il se rendit directement à sa chambre, qu'il ouvrit d'une pression sur la poignée en argent.

Devant lui se dressait, non pas une chambre banale, mais une véritable bibliothèque. Les immenses murs couverts de livres semblaient s'étendre à l'infini. Un unique lit baldaquin trônait au centre de la pièce avec des draps de soie et une fourrure sombre en guise de couverture.

Dans un coin trônait un imposant bureau, près d'une cheminée au manteau sculpté d'une vigne florale très élégante. On pouvait également y voir une fine plaque en argent, incrustée à même la pierre. Finement ciselés, apparaissaient les mots « _Sol lucet omnibus _» qui signifiaient : « Le soleil luit pour tout le monde ».

Le sol était recouvert de livres fermés ou ouverts face contre terre, de boules de papiers, de crayons, de plumes en tous genres, d'encriers à moitiés vides pour la plupart et de coussins de toutes les couleurs – une des rares touches vives dans la chambre. Seul un modeste pan de mur n'était pas dissimulé par une bibliothèque mais, hormis la fenêtre ornée de légers rideaux blancs, le jeune homme paraissait s'en servir comme d'un tableau géant. On pouvait y voir des dessins, des schémas de toutes sortes, divers calculs ou écrits...

L'ambiance de la pièce était assez pesante.

Gaël eut un sourire devant son chez lui et rentra vivement pour poser un livre miniaturisé, sorti de sa poche, sur le lit.

Il sortit sa baguette, vingt-huit centimètres, bois d'if, flamme de phénix gelée dans du sang de basilic, et redonna sa taille normale à l'objet. Un air fier au visage, il alla le ranger dans une des nombreuses étagères de livres meublant sa chambre avant de la quitter pour se rendre dans la pièce en face, un dressing.

Il y rangea sa veste et ôta sa tenue passe-partout – t-shirt et jean délavé – pour se retrouver en boxer noir devant plusieurs rangées de vêtements.

Gaël avait beau être mince et assez petit, il était remarquablement bien fait de sa personne, surtout pour un adolescent de son âge. Il avait un torse glabre et pâle, aussi dur et froid que du marbre. Musclé finement, chose due à un entraînement sportif quotidien, à son ancienne pratique des arts martiaux et à son métabolisme naturel.

Il enfila rapidement un pantalon moulant noir et une chemise assortie, dont il laissa les premiers boutons ouverts et remonta le col. L'ouverture de son haut laissait voir un tatouage sous sa clavicule gauche, le chiffre romain XIII, ainsi qu'une chaîne ornée d'un étrange anneau en or. Des lignes fines, plus fines que les plus fins traits d'une plume, couraient le long du bijou, à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur : des lignes de feu qui paraissaient former les lettres d'une gracieuse inscription. Elles brillaient d'un éclat perçant qui semblait pourtant maléfique.

Les mots disaient :

_Un Anneau pour les dominer tous, un Anneau pour la Connaissance préserver._

_Un Anneau pour gouverner et les ténèbres posséder._

Un regard sur l'horloge placée dans un coin lui apprit qu'il était bientôt l'heure de passer à table. Et, comme pour confirmer, la voix magiquement amplifiée d'Alistair retentit dans tout le château :

- A TABLE !

Sachant pertinemment que s'il faisait le chemin inverse pour se rendre à la salle à manger il serait très en retard, Gaël opta pour ses escaliers de secours. Chaque aile comportait en effet, même si c'était un peu enfantin, une sorte de toboggan menant où l'on voulait. Il suffisait d'énoncer clairement la destination voulue, pour peu qu'elle ne soit pas gardée par un mot de passe.

Ce fut donc à peine deux minutes plus tard que Gaël se retrouvait attablé en compagnie du reste des habitants du château.

Tout d'abord, Alistair, en tête de table, était en train de se servir après en avoir fait de même pour tout le monde. Ensuite, près de lui, se trouvait Xoran. Au vu de son air concentré et amusé, le blondinet semblait plongé dans une conversation passionnante avec un jeune garçon de onze ans, Maël Leïan Savaige, un des neveux d'Alistair.

Maël avait des cheveux bruns qu'il ne prenait jamais la peine de coiffer et des yeux verts tirant sur le jaune très froids et bridés, à la manière des japonais. Un sourire qu'on pourrait considérer comme sadique ornait sa bouche aux lèvres légèrement charnues.

À côté du pré-adolescent se tenait un de ses frères, de deux ans son aîné, Alexandre Eiden Savaige, véritable génie des Potions.

Alors que Maël était plutôt froid et distant avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et avait tendance à dissimuler ses véritables émotions, Alexandre était très ouvert. Il était, en outre, mignon à croquer. Il avait de longs cheveux châtains caressant sa taille et noués en catogan à la base de la nuque. Une musculature discrète mais bien présente était aisément visible sous son pantalon de lin noir, rentré dans des bottes à lacets brunes, et sa chemise ample beige, ajustée à la taille par une ceinture. On pouvait également dire qu'il avait un fessier plus que potable et une peau nacrée tentante. Son regard de braise et ses lèvres ourlées et fines attiraient aussi bien la gente féminine que la masculine, malgré son jeune âge.

Il était en train de débiter une bien étrange tirade à un de ses voisins de table :

- Nicolas, Ô Nicolas... Comment peux-tu ainsi oser me trahir pour les beaux yeux d'un autre qui ne te mérite pas ? Moi, ton complice de farce, ton meilleur ami, ton frère, ta famille, ton amant, ton souffre-douleur, ton persécuteur, ton prince, ton compagnon ! Moi qui, pour toi, briserai sans foi ni loi, un royaume, un peuple, un roi, un monde... Ne peux-tu donc t'attendrir et me laisser quelques miettes de ta si grande bonté et de ta tendresse si pure et si belle ? Pour toi, je donnerai ma vie. Pour toi, je t'offrirai l'envie. L'envie de quoi me demanderas-tu ? L'envie pourquoi, me chuchoteras-tu ? Mais l'envie de Moi, te répondrais-je. L'envie de ne jamais plus pouvoir te passer de ma présence, qui sera, un jour, je le sais, je le sens, apte à te réchauffer le coeur. Comme quoi... Tout est risible. Tout est possible.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? S'exclama Maël en se détournant de sa conversation.

- Du théâtre très cher. Et sache que je ne m'adressai point à toi mais à mon, Ô si cher, Nicolas, rétorqua Alexandre.

- Débilité... grommela le-dit Nicolas.

Âgé de dix-huit ans passés, Nicolas Arcana Savaige était, après Alistair, le plus vieux de tous les habitants du château. Sa chevelure brune plutôt longue, mais pas autant que celle d'Alexandre, était retenue par un simple lacet jaune. Sa peau d'albâtre jurait avec ses yeux noirs bridés et ses vêtements. Il portait en effet un t-shirt noir orné de dessins tribaux jaunes et rouges ainsi qu'un pantalon gris foncé.

- Nicolas, tu es cruel ! Fit Alexandre. Je sais que la cruauté est un élément nécessaire à tout spectacle et que sans lui le théâtre n'est pas possible mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un coeur que tu peux me le détruire sans une once de compassion.

- Alex, mais bon sang tais-toi... Et passe moi donc la bolognaise, tiens, coupa Gaël en grognant presque.

- Toi aussi tu ne comprends pas la tragédie qui est en train de se dérouler ? Mais bientôt nous partirons. Nous quitterons ce foyer si cher à nos cœurs. Et, comme on dit : Loin des yeux, loin du coeur... Et jamais plus je ne reverrais mon Nicolas... Oh mon Nicolas... Mon Unique Amour... Vous m'abandonnez tous... Plus rien n'a d'importance à mes yeux...

Alexandre avait pris une pose tragique, un bras sur le front, une main sur le coeur et une jambe tendue sur la table. Un air faussement désespéré s'était plaqué sur son visage.

- Tordant, répliqua Nicolas en donnant le pot de bolognaise à Gaël, qui le remercia d'un regard.

- Mais de rien. Il faut bien que je vous fasse profiter de...

Alexandre fut malheureusement – ou heureusement – interrompu dans sa réplique par Alistair qui tentait de ramener le calme à table.

- Maintenant, tais-toi Alexandre. Dépêchez-vous de manger et retournez à vos occupations. Maël arrête, tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas provoquer ton frère... Non, Alex lâche Maël, tu vas l'étrangler et me l'abîmer... Comment ça, c'est le but ? Espèce de sale garnement ! Gaël, combien de fois devrais-je te dire que, non, on ne lit pas à table ? Et encore moins un livre sur les Malédictions Perdues ! Même si c'est un bouquin passionnant... Xoran, ne pense pas que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Tu ne drogueras pas ce plat ! Nicolas ne touche pas le jus de tomate de Gaël, tu sais très bien qu'il déteste ça, tu vas encore te retrouver avec les cheveux verts et des pustules plein le visage... Non, Xoran, descends de la table... Ce n'est pas une piste de danse je te dis ! Oui, bien évidemment que j'en suis sûr... soupira le malheureux Alistair. Oh et puis faites comme vous vou...

Mais avant qu'Alistair n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, un bruit insolite interrompit toutes les conversations et actions et ils tournèrent la tête dans un même ensemble.

À la grande fenêtre donnant sur le parc se trouvait un hibou gris qui toquait avec un acharnement admirable à l'aide de son bec, visiblement exténué. Intrigué, ce fut Alistair qui alla lui ouvrir et l'oiseau s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il déposa la lettre au milieu de la table partiellement saccagée et entreprit de picorer dans les assiettes tout en renversant le verre de jus de tomate de Gaël. Ce-dernier se répandit en jurons en essayant d'éloigner le volatile de la tâche rouge qui jurait sur la nappe blanche et de sauver ce qui restait de sa boisson favorite.

Lentement, le plus proche de la lettre, soit Alexandre, s'en empara et la lut d'une voix légèrement vacillante :

_Chers messieurs Subban, Savaige, Helldown et Jedusor,_

_J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé, où que vous soyez._

_Vous vous posez sans doute de nombreuses questions. Dont celle-ci : pourquoi est-ce que je vous contacte maintenant, après tant d'années ? Si je ne me trompe pas, cela fait quatre ans que nous ne nous sommes point vu. La raison de cette lettre est bien simple malheureusement._

_Alistair, tu as toujours eu de très bonnes relations; vous n'êtes donc pas sans ignorer l'activité suspecte de certains individus. Nous pensons à d'anciens mangemorts, ou bien à leurs descendants, qui seraient à la recherche de quelque chose d'important et de très probablement maléfique. Je ne l'ai dis à personne, mais je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'ils ont découvert que leur maître avait emmagasiné tous ses souvenirs, ses connaissances et une certaine réserve de magie dans un objet précis._

_La bonne nouvelle dans ce malheur, est qu'ils ignorent très certainement de quoi il s'agit et que l'objet en question se trouve actuellement en la possession de l'Héritier. Comment puis-je dire cela ? Eh bien, dans toutes les recherches qu'ils ont effectué jusqu'à présent et les enquêtes que nous avons mené, il n'a pas été cité une seule fois le véritable nom de l'objet en question ni son genre._

_Bien sûr nous faisons tout pour que la population ne soit pas au courant. Elle se remet encore des troubles de la dernière guerre. Cependant le directeur du Bureau des Aurors, monsieur Potter, et moi-même, pensons que les Mangemorts – ou ce qui y ressemble du moins – ne vont bientôt plus se contenter de chercher l'objet et qu'ils feront quelques attaques ou prises d'otages pour affirmer leur supériorité sur les autres sorciers._

_Nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de leur but final, nous ne savons même pas s'il s'agit du même que celui de Lord Voldemort ou d'un autre, plus dangereux, mais il nous faut agir maintenant car bientôt les gens auront peur. Nous ne savons pas vraiment quoi faire en ce moment même alors que nous devrions réagir !_

_J'ai ressuscité l'Ordre dès que j'ai pu mais il me faut encore trouver de nouveaux membres, ainsi qu'un véritable chef. Un chef de la lumière digne de celui qu'a été Albus autrefois. Pour l'instant, Harry Potter et moi-même nous relayons en quelque sorte. Cependant, remettre l'Ordre sur pieds prend du temps et de l'argent et le Ministère tarde à trouver une solution._

_Je souhaite vivement que les malheurs d'il y a vingt-trois ans ne se répètent pas. Je ne pense pas que le monde sorcier puisse s'en remettre cette fois-ci. Il a été bien trop ébranlé la dernière fois._

_Mon idée est simple, mes amis._

_Je te demande de revenir te battre à nos côtés et d'intégrer l'Ordre, Alistair. Un Maître de Potions aussi doué et intelligent que toi pourrait grandement nous aider aussi bien dans le futur qu'aujourd'hui._

_Je te demande également de mettre les enfants à Poudlard. Ils seront ainsi mieux protégés. Je n'ignore pas que l'endroit où vous demeurez reste un des endroits les plus sûrs au monde, cependant je pense qu'en étant au collège ils se mêleraient davantage à la société et pourraient ainsi se faire des amis et des alliés futurs. Et veiller sur eux serait plus simple._

_Je me souviens que Nicolas avait déjà quatorze ans la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Tu dois maintenant être majeur et étudier dans une excellente école – peut-être de médicomagie comme tu l'envisageais autrefois ? Je ne te demanderais pas de la quitter mais peut-être pourrais-tu, toi aussi nous aider ?_

_Je sais que vous craignez pour vos vies, autant futures que présentes, et que le jeune Gaël a encore davantage de raisons d'avoir peur de venir ici, mais nous avons bien trop besoin d'aide._

_Pour l'Angleterre._

_Pour Poudlard._

_Pour toutes les générations d'élèves à venir._

_À vous de choisir, mes amis. Quelle quelle soit, je respecterai votre décision._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_P.-S. : Pour le cas où vous seriez d'accord pour vous rendre à Poudlard, je vous fournis directement les listes de fournitures d'après les âges que, je pense, vous avez._

_- Gaël, tu devrais avoir dix-sept ans. Ainsi tu entrerais en 7eme année et devrais passer l'examen final appelé ASPICS._

_- Xoran, il me semble que tu as fêté tes quinze ans. Tu entrerais donc en 5eme année et aurais également l'immense privilège d'avoir un examen à passer : les BUSES._

_Je suis bien sûr persuadée que côté notes vous n'auriez aucun problème._

_- Alexandre, treize ans depuis peu, non ? Tu serais en 3eme année._

_- Et enfin, Maël, étant donné que tu dois – ou que tu vas bientôt – avoir onze ans, tu ferais ta rentrée normalement avec les nouveaux en 1ere année._

_J'ai également pensé que, si Nicolas le souhaite bien entendu, je pourrai m'arranger avec son directeur pour qu'il puisse assister madame Pomfresh. La pauvre est débordée avec les élèves qui semblent se faire un malin plaisir de se blesser au Quidditch ou en cours... Ou un autre professeur s'il a changé d'avis sur ses études depuis le temps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus._

_Mais gardez bien à l'esprit que je ne vous force en rien. Votre décision sera respectée dans tous les cas. Soyez également assurés que je ne divulguerais aucun de vos secrets. Certains d'entre eux doivent êtres gardés précieusement._

La lettre retomba sur la table dans un bruit de papier froissé. Les regards se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, s'immobilisèrent. Les mains se crispèrent sur les tissus des vêtements ou les couverts. Le silence régnait.

Le temps était à la réflexion.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Étant donné que la « famille » principale est assez nombreuse, je vais vous la détailler pour un peu plus de compréhension :

**Alistair Subban : **chef de famille, tuteur de Gaël et Xoran, oncle de Nicolas, Alexandre et Maël. Il a environ 38 ans et il est chef cuisinier dans un grand restaurant de New-York. C'est un ancien Maitre de Potions de renommée mondiale.

**Nicolas Arcana Savaige : **Aîné, 18 ans, neveu d'Alistair, frère d'Alexandre et de Maël. Il est étudiant en médicomagie.

**Gaël Emrys Orion Jedusor :** 17 ans, étudiant, petit-fils de Lord Voldemort (le reste de ses capacités et secrets seront dévoilés au fur et à mesure). C'est son histoire.

**Xoran Helldown :** 15 ans, étudiant très doué en Métamorphose et en DCFM.

**Alexandre Eiden Savaige : **13 ans, neveu d'Alistair, frère de Nicolas et de Maël. Il est étudiant – surdoué – en Potions, lycanthrope depuis ses huit ans.

**Maël Leïan Savaige : **11 ans, neveu d'Alistair, frère d'Alexandre et de Nicolas. C'est un futur étudiant.

**Chapitre 2 :**

- VEELA DÉPRESSIF ET LAID ! VIEILLE SORCIÈRE MOLDUE COUVERTE DE VERRUES ! VAMPIRE VÉGÉTARIEN OBLIGÉ DE BOUFFER SON PROPRE SANG PUTRIDE ! GOBELIN SANS NEZ ! GÉANT DE MERDE PLEIN DE PUSTULES ! TU FERAIS MIEUX DE COURIR LE PLUS VITE POSSIBLE AVANT DE DISPARAÎTRE DANS D'ATROCES SOUFFRANCES ! VA TE CACHER SI TU SOUHAITES VIVRE ENCORE QUELQUES SECONDES !

Faisant fi des menaces lui tombant dessus, ou plutôt galvanisé par ces-dernières, Gaël, perché sur un balais, volait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs du château, poursuivi par Maël, qui hurlait à s'en casser la voix.

Une course poursuite des plus banales se déroulait donc dans la demeure, les elfes de maisons – qui s'occupaient de toutes les tâches ménagères autres que la cuisine – s'écartant sur le passage des deux garçons autant par habitude que par réflexe.

- TU T'ES FAIT UN ENNEMI MON FÈRE ! JE TE JURE QUE TU ME LE PAIERAS !

Effectivement, tout ce beau petit monde se considérait comme membres de la même fratrie. Et si, pour l'heure, Maël criait vengeance en poursuivant férocement Gaël, c'était parce que ce-dernier s'était retrouvé accusé d'avoir teint la peau du plus jeune en vert, ses cheveux en violet, de lui avoir mit un horrible fard à paupières orange, du rouge à lèvres blanc et une touche de fond de teint rose au niveau des joues. Et de l'avoir revêtu d'une petite robe blanche ornée de dentelle. Le tout donnait quelque chose d'assez... affreux.

Comble du malheur, cette blague n'était pas la faute du jeune homme aux yeux vairons, mais de celle de Xoran, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux qu'accuser son aîné, qui passait par là. Et Maël avait réagi au quart de tour, sachant très bien que, s'il le voulait, Gaël était capable de faire ça. Et l'adolescent de dix-sept n'avait pas eu le temps de s'expliquer qu'il devait déjà fuir le plus vite possible, sous peine de représailles particulièrement douloureuses et humiliantes.

- Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas...

- TAIS-TOI, TU NE M'AURAS PAS COMME CA ! JE NE CROIRAI AUCUN DES MENSONGES SORTANT DE TA BOUCHE ! SALE... SALE VÉLANE À TÊTE D'OISEAU HIDEUSE !

Gaël eut un regard perdu devant la bêtise de l'expression et, constatant qu'il allait se faire rattraper, n'eut guère d'autre choix que d'accélérer. Malheureusement pour lui, alors qu'il arrivait petit à petit à distancer son presque frère, Alexandre sortit d'une pièce juste devant lui, avec Xoran sur son dos cherchant à l'étrangler pour quelque raison obscure. Gaël les percuta de plein fouet... Maël n'ayant pas eut le temps, ni la force, de freiner, vint à son tour s'ajouter à la masse humaine qui gisaient sur le sol et bougeait étrangement.

Alerté par les cris, Nicolas les rejoignit. Voyant que tout le monde semblait approximativement en vie et semblait également vouloir le rester encore un moment, il décida de retourner dans sa chambre.

Mais... ce fut sans compter sur Xoran qui, un sourire particulièrement sadique aux lèvres, tendit la jambe pour lui faire un croche-patte par derrière. Ce qui eut pour conséquence que Nicolas bascula brutalement en arrière, droit sur Gaël, qui laissa échapper un hurlement courroucé en rejetant sa chevelure noire en arrière et vrillant ses yeux brillant de rage dans ceux de son aîné. On ne retombe pas ainsi sur Gaël Jedusor. Encore moins lorsqu'il est en train de donner une bonne leçon à Maël Savaige. Bien sûr, Nicolas n'y était pour rien dans toute cette histoire, mais il apprit bien vite qu'il avait pris trop de risques en s'approchant de la mêlée.

Le tout finit en une bagarre générale qui coûta la vie à plusieurs vases couteux et à certaines fenêtres dont les carreaux furent brisées par un _malencontreux_ hasard. Quelques tapisseries furent aussi, on ne sut comment, déchirées et trouées. Les elfes s'efforcèrent bien de les stopper, mais ce fut en vain, et certains faillirent même être entrainés dans le combat qui opposaient les jeunes gens. Par prudence, ils optèrent donc pour une retraite. C'était bien plus sûr pour eux.

L'un des elfes de maison eut alors une brillante idée et disparut dans un CRAC sonore qui passa inaperçu avec le bruit des adolescents. Il revint accompagné d'un Alistair pestant contre les « sales gosses tarés et sans aucune éducation qui m'empêchent de cuisiner ». L'homme se saisit de sa baguette, rajusta sa robe de sorcier légèrement tâchée de sauce, et sépara tant bien que mal les cinq garçons à coup de sorts plus ou moins inoffensifs.

Ce qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas prévu, c'était qu'ils pouvaient répliquer, même si leurs baguettes se trouvaient actuellement dans leurs chambres. Alistair se retrouva alors enfoui sous une masse de garnements très en colère, essentiellement à l'idée que leurs vengeances en tous genres aient été interrompues. Ils s'allièrent donc contre un commun ennemi, au grand dam d'Alistair.

Celui-ci se retrouva coincé sous Nicolas et Alexandre, qui le serraient fortement et menaçaient de lui arracher les cheveux tant ils tiraient fort dessus. Xoran s'appliquait à lui mettre sa robe en pièces tandis que Maël et Gaël lui tombait dessus à grands renforts de chatouilles, coups et autres sournoiseries.

Si quelqu'un avait assisté à toute cette scène et l'avait raconté à ses amis, il aurait certainement été envoyé d'urgence à Sainte-Mangouste, au service des déficients mentaux.

Personne n'aurait même pu oser imaginer qu'il existait des personnes pareilles.

Alistair, se fit prendre sa baguette trois fois et les jeunes s'en servirent pour lui donner une poitrine siliconée, lui colorer les cheveux en blond platine, le maquiller à outrance, le couvrir de furoncles et lui faire pousser des dents dignes de celles d'un castor. Fort heureusement, il réussit à récupérer son artefact magique pour de bon et, ayant cette fois-ci l'avantage de pouvoir utiliser la magie, il finit par sortir vainqueur du combat.

Il eut un regard désolé sur son physique ainsi qu'un soupir de bienheureux en songeant qu'au moins ils n'avaient pas leurs baguettes. Sinon... il n'osait même pas y penser.

D'un geste, Alistair reprit une forme plus... normale, sous les regards déçus des cinq garnements. Garnements qui avaient pas mal dégustés eux aussi d'ailleurs ! Tous arboraient des couleurs intéressantes, des déformations magiques étranges et des bleus et griffures un peu partout.

Alistair soupira une nouvelle fois. Au moins avaient-ils évité de se mordre mutuellement. C'était déjà ça.

- Allez faire vos bagages. Nous partons demain pour Londres et le Chemin de Traverse. Allez, dépêchez-vous sales gosses !

Les jeunes se ruèrent littéralement dans leurs chambres prêts à s'exécuter chacun à sa façon tandis que l'homme regagnait ses fourneaux, espérant qu'ils réussiraient à terminer leurs valises dans les temps, sans quoi il serait obligé de leur faire subir une mort lente et douloureuse...

Après la réception de la lettre de Minerva, tous les six avaient longuement réfléchi, d'abord séparément, puis ensemble, des conséquences d'un voyage en Angleterre. Ils savaient, qu'une fois là-bas, ils seraient définitivement engagés, ils ne pourraient plus faire marche arrière. Et Gaël craignait tout particulièrement de se retrouver face à Harry Potter.

En effet, Gaël Emrys Orion Jedusor n'était autre que le petit fils de Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, alias Voldy pour les intimes – ainsi que se plaisaient à dire les adolescents du château. Et il n'était pas vraiment certain que son arrivée plaise à tous, même si rares étaient ceux connaissant la véritable identité de l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le jeune homme était né du fils de Tom Jedusor – fruit d'un viol de son père envers une jeune Sang-Pur morte à l'accouchement – et d'une sorcière de Sang-Pur nommée Sheïla Al-Bhede. Celle-ci lui avait d'ailleurs transmis les deux héritages magiques de sa famille.

Toute son enfance, Gaël l'avait passée dans l'ombre d'un père tyrannique qui les battait et les torturait, sa mère et lui. L'enfant avait été entraîné dès qu'il avait été capable de tenir une baguette et de balbutier quelques mots. Une erreur, et il était sévèrement puni. Il ne savait même pas combien de Doloris il avait subi; ce qu'il savait par contre, c'était qu'il avait atteint une tolérance à la douleur impressionnante.

À dix ans à peine, Gaël était plus que doué. Il excellait littéralement dans la plupart des matières – essentiellement en Sortilèges, Potions, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Arithmancie et Métamorphose. Il était cependant nul en Botanique, et avait une peur bleue des plantes, magiques ou non. Il avait également réussi à développer ses héritages magiques, sous la tutelle de sa mère, qu'il aimait tendrement. Malheureusement, le jour de son anniversaire, elle mourut sous les coups de son mari trop fou pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire. Et l'enfant perdit alors le contrôle. Il usa d'un de ses héritages pour tuer son propre père.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il commettait un meurtre, mais cette fois-ci, c'était son géniteur. C'était lui qui l'avait élevée durant les premières années de sa vie. C'était loin d'être parfait : il était effrayant, très probablement fou, sa méthode d'éducation laissait à désirer... Mais il était souvent là pour Gaël, à lui faire des leçons de morales – certes un peu spéciales –, il lui offrait des cadeaux. Un jour, il l'avait même emmené au zoo. Gaël s'en voulait donc parfois d'avoir mit fin à ses jours.

Il avait été prévu qu'ils iraient faire leurs achats sur le Chemin de Traverse et iraient s'installer une nuit au Chaudron Baveur, suffisamment pourvu de chambres et bien protégé. Ensuite, ils iraient à Poudlard. Alistair avait déjà envoyé une lettre signalant leur accord à Minerva, qui leur avait aussitôt envoyé une liste des choses importantes à savoir sur Poudlard. Après tout, aucun d'entre eux n'y était allé. Chacun des enfants avaient fait ses études à la maison, soit en compagnie de leurs parents au début – comme pour Gaël – soit avec Alistair qui les entraînait souvent. Ce-dernier avait étudié à Salem et ne pouvait donc pas les renseigner sur ce qui les attendait.

- Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde ! Pesta Gaël en répétant ce mot dans une litanie.

L'adolescent courait d'un bout à l'autre du château, malgré la taille plus qu'imposante de celui-ci, à la recherche d'un pull gris qu'il adorait et qu'il fallait absolument qu'il prenne avec lui pour le collège Poudlard.

Mais la recherche s'avéra bien plus difficile que prévu. Il renversa un Maël à moitié réveillé, bouscula Alistair en train de cuisiner et gêna Xoran dans la préparation d'une de ses blagues. Il dut donc accélérer sa course pour échapper aux griffes de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme des frères.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, encore assez désordonnés à cette heure là, finit par retrouver son bien dans une des valises de la famille, entassées dans le hall. Probablement celle d'Alexandre, au vu des objets qu'il en avait sorti sans délicatesse aucune. Il glissa le pull dans ses propres bagages. Ensuite, histoire de vivre encore quelques temps, Gaël se carapata discrètement hors du hall et se rua vers son aile. Alors que le hurlement outré d'Alexandre s'élevait derrière lui et que des jurons succédaient au cri, Gaël croisa Maël devant son tableau.

Le plus jeune portait uniquement une serviette autour de ses hanches étroites et sa chevelure était encore plus indisciplinée que d'habitude. Il tenait un jean et un boxer à la main, ainsi que ses chaussettes et chaussures.

- Maël ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda Gaël d'un ton brusque, sans se soucier du terme peu... aristocrate qu'il avait employé. Avec juste une serviette sur le dos en plus !

- Et toi, qu'as-tu encore fais pour qu'Alex crie comme ça ?

- Rien...

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Pfft... t'es toujours pas prêt ? Tu sais qu'on part dans moins de vingt minutes ? Al ne t'attendra pas...

- Passes moi une chemise, j'ai rangé toutes les miennes dans mes valises, se contenta de grogner Maël.

- A vos ordres, chef !

Gaël se tourna vers le tableau :

- Hildr !

- Mais certainement, très cher ami, sourit Najar en inclinant la tête.

Le portrait s'écarta, les laissant passer.

- Évite de tremper ma moquette ! Fit Gaël avant de fondre sur son dressing et de le fouiller à la rechercher d'une chemise pas trop grande pour Maël.

L'adolescent de dix-sept ans avait tellement de vêtements qu'il ne pouvait pas tout emporter avec lui, à son grand dam.

Maël enfila rapidement ses propres vêtements et saisit la chemise que lui tendait Gaël. Elle était bien trop grande pour lui mais il ferait avec.

Alors que Maël se contorsionnait pour finir de s'habiller et ajuster un minimum la chemise, son aîné vérifiait qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Au même moment, la voix magiquement amplifiée d'Alistair retentit dans toute la demeure :

- Nicolas ! Alexandre ! Gaël ! Xoran ! Maël ! On y va ! Vous venez là tout de suite avant que je ne vienne vous chercher moi-même...

A peine eut-il finit de faire trembler les fondations du château que les cinq jeunes déboulèrent de différentes directions. Maël et Gaël avaient pris le toboggan de l'aile de l'aîné, tandis que Nicolas dévalait les escaliers. Alexandre arrivait de droite, suivis de près par Xoran.

Il y eut une cohue monstre à l'instant où les enfants se rentrèrent dedans et s'effondrèrent à même le sol, formant une véritable boule humaine. Alistair les sépara à l'aide de sa baguette, pour la deuxième fois en deux jours.

- On y va maintenant ! Fit le plus âgé.

- Euh... Al ?

- Oui, Gaël ?

- Pourquoi va-t-on faire nos achats la veille de la rentrée ?

- Eh, mais c'est vrai ça ! S'exclama Alexandre en lâchant la valise qu'il avait commencé à porter près du portoloin.

- Tu aurais pu nous amener là-bas avant ! Renchérit Xoran d'un air courroucé.

- Histoire qu'on ait le temps de se faire à l'idée qu'on va vraiment aller dans cette école, lança Maël à son oncle.

- Déjà que tout le monde va nous regarder bizarrement, asséna Nicolas.

- Et en plus tu as une certaine réputation en Angleterre, observa Alexandre.

- Dans le monde entier en fait... soupira son frère aîné en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et on fait partie de la famille nous aussi... commença Gaël.

- Même si on en porte pas le nom, finit Xoran avec un air taquin.

Les paroles s'enchaînaient sans s'arrêter, donnant le tournis au pauvre Alistair, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête et se perdait dans les échanges des jeunes, qui semblaient se passer la parole sans se concerter.

- Chut, si on ne laisse pas Alistair parler, on n'aura jamais nos réponses, réalisa soudain l'un des enfants, probablement Maël même si dans le bazar on ne le voyait pas vraiment.

Les garnements se turent et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers celui qui faisait office de « figure d'autorité ». Alistair eut un soupir de soulagement à l'écoute du silence qui régnait désormais dans l'immense hall d'entrée.

- En revanche, maintenant qu'on se tait, tu pourrais nous répondre, glissa gentiment Gaël.

- Oui, parce que sinon ça ne sert à rien qu'on se taise, poursuivit Xoran.

- STOP ! Rugit Alistair, sentant poindre un mal de tête. Bien. Alors pour vous répondre, sachez que nous avons tout de même mis un certain temps pour nous décider et que le mois d'août était plus qu'avancé. Ensuite, je ne savais pas si je devais oui ou non retourner moi-aussi à Poudlard et c'est pour cela que j'ai retardé notre départ de plusieurs jours, afin d'envoyer quelques lettres. Je ne compte pas reprendre mon rang de Maître de Potions mais il faut que je sois informé de ce qui se passe là-bas pour pouvoir te donner ta potion à temps, Alexandre.

Le-dit Alexandre acquiesça. Il était en effet un lycanthrope depuis cinq ans environ. Dès qu'il l'avait su, Alistair s'était mis à étudier la potion Tue-Loup crée par Severus Snape et l'avait améliorée de son mieux. Ainsi, grâce à la potion, Alexandre ne pouvait plus contaminer personne, le virus se cantonnant à son corps, et ce, même s'il mordait quelqu'un. Il gardait également le contrôle de lui-même et perdait la forme légèrement humanoïde du loup-garou à la pleine lune pour une autre, qui faisait bien plus loup. Cette potion n'avait pas été divulguée car il fallait la spécialiser pour chaque personne atteinte de lycanthropie et qu'elle était très dangereuse à préparer.

- Je compte garder mon poste de chef cuisinier, reprit Alistair; mais j'aurais des horaires plus souples qui me permettront de venir tout de suite en cas de problème. Enfin, pour ce qui est des regards des autres, vous êtes... eh bien vous et vous vous moquez de l'avis des personnes vous entourant et je ne pense pas que vous allez changer juste parce que je vous place dans une école de sorcellerie. C'est bon, tout est compris ?

Ne se préoccupant guère de la cacophonie qui s'éleva, Alistair tonna :

- EN ROUTE MAINTENANT ! QUE CHACUN ATTRAPE LE PORTOLOIN ET SES VALISES AVANT DE SE RETROUVER SEUL DANS LE CHÂTEAU !

Les enfants se dépêchèrent d'obéir, récupérant leurs bagages et s'entassant autour du portoloin, une vieille botte qui semblait tomber en pièces, de leur mieux.

- Tout le monde est bon ? Chacun a ses affaires ? Son animal, si animal il y a ?

Nicolas avait en effet un chat noir répondant au doux nom de Lucifer, pour l'instant enfermé dans une cage. Le hibou au plumage brun chocolaté de Xoran, Cookie, se trouvait dans sa cage lui-aussi – ce volatile n'avait malheureusement aucun sens de l'orientation et semblait fou puisqu'il lui arrivait d'attaquer les gens l'entourant sans raison. La magnifique chouette effraie de Maël, Hedvig, se trouvait sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

Gaël avait, quant à lui, un serpent hautement venimeux qu'il « maîtrisait » grâce à sa faculté de parler Fourchelang. C'était un mamba noir nommé Méphistophélès, ou, plus souvent, Méphisto. Le reptile était enroulé autour du cou de son propriétaire.

Un ensemble de « Oui ! » et de « On est bon ! » répondit à Alistair, qui s'empressa d'activer le portoloin.

Celui-ci les déposa dans le Chaudron Baveur, sous les yeux éberlués de plusieurs sorciers en train de boire ou de discuter. Alistair salua le barman tandis que les enfants essayaient de se relever tant bien que mal, l'atterrissage ayant été assez douloureux pour ceux qui se trouvaient en dessous de la montagne humaine qu'ils formaient à ce moment.

Alexandre était le seul, hormis Alistair, à avoir réussi à atterrir debout. Un large sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres devant le spectacle que formaient les autres. Il décida de s'acclamer lui-même pour être rester debout – il faut dire que c'était rare avec les autres adolescents...

- Je suis génial ! Beau ! Fabuleux ! Puissant ! Gentil ! Adorable ! Fantastique ! Extraordinaire ! Utile ! Incomparable ! Distingué ! Sympathique ! Gracieux ! Distingué ! Sublime ! Prodigieux ! Remarquable ! Merveilleux ! Inimitable ! Irremplaçable ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant mine de s'incliner. Je suis unique !

- Bon, ça va ? Tu as fini de te lancer des fleurs ? Et la modestie, tu connais ? Lui fit Gaël en s'extirpant de la masse de ses camarades.

- Modestie ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Et sur ces paroles pleines de mauvaise foi, Alexandre s'éloigna vivement pour rejoindre Alistair tout en tirant la langue à Gaël.

Il fallut bien quarante minutes passées pour que tout le monde se remette debout et aillent déposer leurs affaires dans les chambres louées par Alistair.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils déambulaient sur le Chemin de Traverse en quête de leurs fournitures scolaires, Gaël jeta un coup d'oeil au reste de la famille.

Alistair allait en tête, ses yeux voyageant sans cesse entre les enfants, le chemin se déroulant devant lui et la liste qu'il tenait à la main. Xoran et Alexandre discutaient entre eux avec excitation à propos de leur rentrée prochaine à Poudlard. Ils avaient beau avoir été inquiets, ils avaient maintenant hâte d'y être. Gaël, quant à lui, avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Maël, qui le suivait en fronçant les sourcils, un tic agitant nerveusement le coin de son oeil droit. Sa main libre tenait fermement un livre sur lequel il portait souvent son regard. Nicolas suivait Alistair d'un pas vif mais se retournait parfois pour bavarder gaiement avec Maël du semestre imminent qui se profilait ou bien pour faire quelques commentaires à Xoran et Alexandre.

Gaël esquissa un rictus amusé et leva le bras pour ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux bruns de Maël.

- Hé ! Fit le brun en s'écartant le plus qu'il put, autrement dit à peine quelques centimètres.

Bien qu'il montra toujours de la contrariété lorsque Gaël jouait avec ses cheveux, au fond c'était un geste qu'il appréciait et trouvait réconfortant. Évidemment, le plus âgé en était conscient mais ne disait jamais rien, se contentant de sourire.

Soudain, Alistair se stoppa et se tourna vers toute la petite troupe.

- Bien, que désirez-vous faire en premier ?

- Allons à la librairie ! Pressa Gaël tout en présentant au plus vieux un regard de petit chiot battu et abandonné un jour particulièrement pluvieux et froid.

- Bien sûr, si tu veux, lui sourit Alistair.

Cette réponse provoqua malheureusement de nombreux grognements et éclats de voix de la part de certains des jeunes.

- Hé ! J'ai une idée, dit Nicolas en s'immisçant dans la discussion. Puisque Al aime les livres, pourquoi tous ceux qui souhaitent se rendre à la librairie n'iraient-ils pas avec lui, tandis que j'accompagne ceux qui veulent aller ailleurs ? Par exemple au magasin de _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_. Ou encore à la boutique de Quidditch.

Il reçut des acclamations de la part des autres adolescents à cette suggestion. Alistair hésita un instant puis approuva :

- Ca ne me paraît pas trop mal, faisons comme ça.

En quelques instants, Nicolas se retrouvait avec Alexandre et Xoran. Dans le groupe d'Alistair, il y avait Gaël, passionné par les livres depuis toujours, et Maël, qui souhaitait montrer qu'il pouvait être aussi fort que ses frères.

Gaël, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama bleu, était tranquillement assis sur son lit, en train de lire un de ses livres, lorsque Xoran débarqua dans la pièce, suivit d'Alexandre traînant un Maël qui tentait vainement d'aller dans la direction inverse, un air renfrogné au visage.

- Gaël.

- Xoran.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas passer ta dernière soirée de libre à lire ? S'offusqua le blondinet.

- Imbécile. Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions en prison, rétorqua Gaël en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Veracrasse sans cervelle, répliqua aussitôt Xoran, sans s'attarder sur la deuxième phrase de Gaël.

- Les veracrasses n'ont jamais eu de cervelle, fit Alexandre d'un ton docte.

- Andouille, lança Maël en se dégageant enfin de sa poigne. Tout animal a forcément un cerveau !

- Je confirme, intervint Gaël.

- Je crois aussi, le soutint Xoran.

- Famille indigne. Et toi Xoran, comment peux-tu approuver une insulte qui t'es destinée ?

Xoran ignora Alexandre, tout comme Gaël, qui se glissa sous ses draps après avoir rangé son livre.

- On peut dormir avec toi ? Interrogea soudain Xoran, à la grande surprise des autre adolescents. Ben quoi ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas fait. Dormir tous ensemble, je veux dire. Depuis... depuis des années en fait !

- Ne sois pas idiot Xoran, le lit de Gaël est trop petit pour tous nous accueillir, reprit Alexandre.

- Si on dormait tous par terre ça serait bon. On étale les couettes pour faire un matelas et on prend d'autres pour se couvrir, insista Xoran avec un regard suppliant. Allez...

- Je suis le principal concerné, fit remarquer Gaël. Et je ne vous veux pas dans ma chambre.

- S'il te plaît, Gaël...

- C'est hors de question.

- Gaël...

- Non.

- Allez, persista Xoran.

Gaël émit un soupir et craqua devant la moue qu'arborait son presque frère.

- Ok...

Les autres garçons se consultèrent du regard et, cinq minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous par terre, serrés les uns contre les autres, dans des positions plus ou moins confortables.

- Bonne nuit, Gaël ! S'exclama presque Nicolas en entrant en coup de vent dans la chambre.

Il se figea en remarquant qu'ils se trouvaient tous au sol et qu'ils le fixaient, l'air agacés.

Un ange passa...

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes par terre ? Et tous dans la même pièce en plus ?

- On essaie de dormir.

Un autre ange passa...

- Qui a dit ça ?

- Moi, fit Gaël en se redressant très légèrement et en levant son bras à la verticale pour que l'aîné le repère bien.

- Oh...

Une horde d'ange passa...

- Et je peux venir ?

Cette fois, ce fut une horde de sourire qui lui répondit. Nicolas ôta ses vêtements, ne gardant que son boxer pour venir s'installer avec les autres.

Après quelques contorsions de la part de chacun, des jurons émis à cause des positions improbables ou bien des coudes s'enfonçant dans les côtés, chacun finit par trouver sa place, les couvertures et draps s'éparpillant de parts et d'autres.

Après un concert de bonne nuit, tous le monde s'endormit. Ou presque. Maël se redressa silencieusement pour éviter de réveiller les autres et posa les yeux sur Gaël. Ce-dernier, sentant son regard sur lui, se tourna dans sa direction, un air interrogatif peint sur ses traits.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maël ?

- …

- Maël ?

- Dis, Gaël...

- Hmm ?

- Tu rejoueras bientôt du violon ?

- Pourquoi ? Le questionna Gaël, fronçant les sourcils.

Il jouait rarement du violon, bien qu'il soit très doué et appréciait ça. En vérité, il n'avait pas touché à son instrument depuis des mois – à part pour le nettoyer régulièrement bien sûr.

- Parce que tout le monde aime ta musique. Et... je veux t'entendre jouer. C'est si beau...

- Je ne sais pas, répondit franchement Gaël.

- Mais...

- Dors maintenant Maël. Demain, c'est la rentrée, il faut que tu sois en forme.

- … Oui, tu as raison. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

C'est ainsi que quelques instants plus tard, seuls quelques ronflements se faisaient entendre dans la chambre.

Xoran, un large sourire aux lèvres malgré son sommeil profond, était étendu en croix en plein milieu du tas, la tête d'Alexandre reposant sur son flanc gauche. Les hanches de l'adolescent étaient fermement enserrées par Maël, qui avait plongé sa tête dans le cou de son frère aîné. Collé au mur, à droite, Nicolas sommeillait paisiblement, ses bras musclés tenant la taille mince de Gaël, qui semblait tout petit aux côtés du jeune homme de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note de l'auteur :** Étant donné que la « famille » principale est assez nombreuse, je vais vous la détailler pour un peu plus de compréhension :

**Alistair Subban : **chef de famille, tuteur de Gaël et Xoran, oncle de Nicolas, Alexandre et Maël. Il a environ 38 ans et il est chef cuisinier dans un grand restaurant de New-York. C'est un ancien Maitre de Potions de renommée mondiale.

**Nicolas Arcana Savaige : **Aîné, 18 ans, neveu d'Alistair, frère d'Alexandre et de Maël. Il est étudiant en médicomagie.

**Gaël Emrys Orion Jedusor :** 17 ans, étudiant, petit-fils de Lord Voldemort (le reste de ses capacités et secrets seront dévoilés au fur et à mesure). C'est son histoire.

**Xoran Helldown :** 15 ans, étudiant très doué en Métamorphose et en DCFM.

**Alexandre Eiden Savaige : **13 ans, neveu d'Alistair, frère de Nicolas et de Maël. Il est étudiant – surdoué – en Potions, lycanthrope depuis ses huit ans.

**Maël Leïan Savaige : **11 ans, neveu d'Alistair, frère d'Alexandre et de Nicolas. C'est un futur étudiant.

**Chapitre 3 :**

Pouffant d'une façon fort peu virile, pour quelque obscure raison, Alistair pénétra dans la chambre qu'il avait loué pour Gaël et... se retrouva face à la Troisième Guerre Mondiale.

Le-dit Gaël, une simple serviette autour des hanches, ses cheveux humides lui tombant sur la nuque d'une façon assez désordonnée, tentait vainement d'éviter les objets non identifiés volant à travers la pièce et les sorts qui fusaient dans toutes les directions. Maël, empêtré dans sa couverture, en train de passer une chemise, était aux prises avec Alexandre, qui essayait sournoisement de lui faire un croche-patte et de le métamorphoser en quelque chose de peu ragoûtant. Xoran était accroché au dos du jeune Jedusor, sa baguette pointée en direction de Nicolas, qui lançait toutes les affaires lui tombant sous la main, de l'oreiller à l'unique chaise de la pièce. Il semblait avoir égaré sa propre baguette dans le fouillis qui régnait.

- Oh nom du ciel, que se passe-t-il ici ? S'exclama Alistair d'un ton désespéré en évitant un sortilège perdu.

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Nous sommes en train de nous dire bonjour, fit très sérieusement Xoran en se tournant un instant vers le plus vieux.

- Quoi ? Je ne devrais même plus être surpris… souffla le pauvre homme. Bon, ça suffit maintenant !

Un gros BANG plus tard, Alistair était parvenu à tous les séparer.

- Heureusement pour vous que vous ne devez pas prendre le train pour vous rendre à Poudlard, nous avons largement dépassé l'horaire !

- Ben alors, pourquoi t'es là ?

- Qui a parlé ? Demanda Alistair, fronçant les sourcils devant la masse compacte d'adolescents devant lui.

- Maël, répondit Xoran.

- Hé ! J'ai rien dit du tout moi, c'était toi ! Protesta le plus jeune.

- Non.

- Si.

- NON ! Réagit violemment le blondinet.

- Je crains que si !

- Je soutiens que non !

- J'affirme que si, persista Maël.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, on a compris, les stoppa Nicolas.

Alistair eut un soupir et poursuivit d'une voix lasse :

- Vous partez dans à peine plus d'une heure. Dépêchez-vous de ranger le... hum, désordre, de vous habiller et de me rejoindre dans ma chambre. Là, je vous donnerai le portoloin pour Près-Au-Lard.

- Ok ! Répondirent les jeunes en coeur

C'est ainsi que plus d'une heure plus tard, les Savaige, Helldown et Jedusor se retrouvaient dans le village sorcier situé aux abords de leur futur collège, et marchaient rapidement en direction de Poudlard, échangeant des commentaires divers.

Pendant ce temps, la directrice, Minerva McGonagall, s'était levée pour faire face aux élèves. Ceux-ci s'étonnèrent de ne pas voir le repas apparaître aussitôt, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Quelques gourmands poussèrent des soupirs à fendre l'âme ou grognèrent en direction des professeurs, qu'ils tenaient pour personnellement responsables des gargouillements de leurs ventres affamés.

- Mes chers élèves, fit l'ancienne professeur de Métamorphose, s'attirant les regards courroucés et les grimaces des Serpentard, vous me voyez désolée de vous faire patienter davantage pour le dîner. Cependant, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous accueillons cette année de nouvelles personnes dans notre merveilleux Poudlard. Veuillez leur faire un bon accueil !

Alors que les commérages allaient bon train, la haute porte s'ouvrit sur le garde-chasse et professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Rubeus Hagrid. Le brave demi-géant aux cheveux grisonnants légèrement sur les tempes arborait un large sourire à l'adresse des étudiants et enseignants.

- J'vous amène les nouveaux, grogna-t-il de sa voix bourrue. J'les pensai pas comme ça !

- Merci Hagrid, se contenta de répondre Minerva, sentant la tension l'envahir progressivement.

Le demi-géant se décala et rejoignit son siège auprès des autres professeurs, laissant place à trois jeunes hommes.

Les yeux bridés du plus âgé, Nicolas, scrutaient la Grande Salle. Derrière lui, jouant avec ses longs cheveux châtains, Alexandre avait l'air amusé des regards étonnés, perplexes, hargneux, admiratifs ou jaloux qui se posaient sur eux. Maël, quant à lui, ne se souciait guère de ce que les autres élèves pensaient puisqu'il avait rivé ses prunelles verts-jaunes sur le plafond magique et paraissait ne plus pouvoir en décrocher.

Alors que les yeux des anciens et nouveaux élèves déjà installés à leurs tables s'écarquillaient, la directrice se releva d'un bond :

- Où sont Gaël et Xoran ? S'écria-t-elle presque, laissant transparaître une once de panique sous son air strict et pincé.

Ainsi ils étaient cinq, songeaient tous les adolescents. Et la directrice semblait les connaître personnellement. Elle n'appelait _jamais_ un élève par son prénom.

À peine cette exclamation eut-elle retentit dans le silence de la Grande Salle, que les Savaige se retournèrent, visiblement étonnés de ne pas voir les deux manquants. Même Maël daigna quitter le plafond du regard.

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? Demanda une voix innocente.

Trop innocente, songèrent aussitôt les professeurs alors qu'ils se tournaient tous en direction de la voix pour se retrouver face à deux autres adolescents... trempés jusqu'aux os.

- AH VOUS VOILÀ VOUS ! ESPÈCES DE SALES GOSSES ! QU'AURAIT DIT AL SI ON VOUS AVEZ PERDU, HEIN ? Rugit soudain Nicolas, surprenant tout le monde. VOUS Y AVEZ PENSÉ AU MOINS ?

Certains des premières années, particulièrement nerveux, ainsi que d'autres élèves, assez émotifs, avaient littéralement bondi de leurs bancs pour se retrouver au sol avec un air éberlué.

- Voyons, Nico... Oublies-tu à qui tu as affaires ? Fit sournoisement Gaël, se rapprochant de son ami en silence.

L'aîné déglutit et recula imperceptiblement.

- Où étiez-vous ? Les questionna Minerva McGonagall, l'air agacée.

- Dans le lac, voyons ! S'exclama naturellement un Xoran souriant. J'y ai envoyé Gaël mais ce dégénéré du bulbe que voici n'a pas trouvé meilleure idée pour se venger que de m'attirer à mon tour dans l'eau. Soit dit en passant, votre calmar est vraiment sympathique, il nous a repêché en douceur, reposé sur la rive et tout... Dommage qu'on ait pas pu jouer plus longtemps avec lui... Il avait l'air sacrément délaissé le pauvre !

- Qui traites-tu de dégénéré du bulbe, petit idiot sans cervelle ?

- Ah, non ! C'est trop fort ça ! Je ne suis pas idiot ! Sinon je ne passerai pas en cinquième année, hein...

- C'est à se demander si tu n'as pas soudoyé les examinateurs pour passer, siffla Gaël.

- Comment oses-tu...

Mais avant que leur charmante discussion n'ait pu virer en bataille rangée, Nicolas les stoppa et leur désigna la directrice d'un geste du menton. Elle semblait infiniment lasse quand elle prit la parole :

- Avez-vous fini ? Je pense qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose maintenant.

- Oui, bien sûr. Excusez-nous pour le contre-temps.

- Nico deviendrait-il sage ? Souffla Alexandre à Maël.

Fort heureusement, le principal concerné n'entendit pas la remarque.

- Bien. Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez et vous coifferez du choixpeau. Commençons par le plus jeune : Savaige, Maël.

Le garçon de onze ans s'avança, toujours vêtu de la trop grande chemise de Gaël et de son jean. Sa baguette magique – trente et un centimètres, bois de saule, nerf de coeur de dragon, assez souple – glissée dans un étui spécial attaché à son bras.

Minerva McGonagall se retint de justesse de soupirer et fit remarquer :

- Vous n'avez pas de robe de sorcier.

- Effectivement.

- Savez-vous qu'il vous en faut une ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et pourquoi n'en portez-vous pas, Maël ?

- Trop chiant à mettre et pas assez de temps ce matin.

Minerva grimaça. Elle aurait dû se douter que les adolescents n'avaient pas changé...

- Bon. J'espère pour vous que ce sera l'exception ! Je m'attends à vous voir tous les jours de cours en uniforme, est-ce bien clair, Maël ?

- Oui, fit froidement le garçon.

- Parfait, asseyez-vous maintenant.

Maël obtempéra et s'installa sur le vieux tabouret. Le choixpeau recouvrit rapidement la tête du garçon, glissant même jusque devant ses yeux.

À peine une seconde plus tard, on put entendre un retentissant :

- SERPENTARD !

- C'était rapide au moins, excellent, commenta le nouveau serpent, ignorant superbement les applaudissements et sifflements des membres de sa famille.

- Savaige, Alexandre, poursuivit la directrice, imperturbable.

Une horde d'yeux suivit le jeune homme de treize ans, mince et gracieux, dont la longue chevelure dansait derrière lui. Il glissa sa baguette – vingt-cinq centimètres et demi, bois d'ébène, cendres de loup-garou, particulièrement capricieuse – dans sa poche arrière et s'assit.

- Arrêtez de baver, il n'a que treize ans, bon sang ! Réagit Gaël, fusillant du regard ceux qui fixaient trop longtemps le jeune Savaige.

- GRYFFONDOR ! Tonna alors le choixpeau, au grand étonnement des élèves.

Un Serpentard avait pour frère un Gryffondor ? C'était vraiment très étrange et rare.

Satisfait, Alexandre ôta l'accessoire sans la moindre délicatesse et alla directement s'installer en face d'un grand dadais avec de grands pieds et de grandes mains, aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, qui se présenta comme étant Hugo Weasley. À ses côtés, deux jeunes filles. Une certaine Lily Luna Potter, toute aussi rousse, mais petite et menue, et Scarlet Da Silva, adolescente au physique somme toute banal mais pas moche.

La directrice se tendit soudain, prit une profonde inspiration intérieure, et appela :

- Helldown, Xoran.

Le blond aux yeux bleus électriques se rua presque sur le choixpeau, laissant une flaque à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant, et coiffa l'artefact sans prendre la peine de s'asseoir, sous les ricanements des Serpentard. Ricanements vite étouffés par les regards méprisants des autres membres de la petite troupe.

- Encore un nouvel élève ? Mais vous êtes pire que des Weasley ! Fit le choixpeau à voix haute, en surprenant plus d'un.

- Je vous prierai de ne pas me comparer à des personnes que je ne connais ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam, répliqua le blondinet, son large sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Aussi têtu et immature que les deux autres...

- Vas-tu continuer à gaspiller du temps ? Intervint soudain Gaël. Non, mais parce que j'ai faim, moi ! Alors place-le, et vite, histoire qu'on puisse aller manger...

Les étudiants rirent de bon coeur à la mine désespérée du jeune homme.

- Oui, oui...

- Allez, dépêchez-vous, monsieur le choixpeau, n'impatientons pas trop mon adorable frère...

Ils étaient frères ? Les murmures se répandirent tels une coulée de lave, impossibles à arrêter.

- Silence ! S'exclama fortement Minerva.

- Bon, tu te grouilles, l'antiquité ? Finit par pester le blond, perdant du même coup tout son semblant de politesse.

- Ne m'insulte pas !

- Je fais ce que veux, nah ! Rétorqua très puérilement Xoran.

- Quelle maturité, commenta Nicolas.

- Oh ! Mais c'est que vous commencez à me courir sur le haricot, les nouveaux !

Tout le monde profitait de la discussion Ô combien étrange se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Rares étaient les fois où le choixpeau se faisait entendre de tous, mis à part pour les chansons, bien évidemment.

- Dois-je réitérer ma demande ? Lança Gaël, alors que les Savaige se tordaient de rire. Je peux y mettre plus de conviction tu sais ? Ou si c'est du désespoir que tu veux, je peux...

- Bonté divine ! GRYFFONDOR ! Ne peut-il pas y avoir un adorable Poufsouffle parmi vous ? Gémit le choixpeau.

- Hélas, je crains que non, soupira Nicolas.

Xoran émit un cri de joie strident et courut rejoindre Alexandre, lui sautant littéralement dessus. Il manqua, par la même occasion, de renverser la petite rousse en face de lui, Lily Luna Potter.

- Non mais ça va pas dans ta petite tête tordue ? Xoran !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon roudoudou ?

- Espèce de sale dégénéré mental ! Tu mériterais une place aux services des déficients mentaux de Sainte Mangouste, tiens !

- Oh... roucoula Xoran. C'est trop adorable de me dire ça, Alexis de mon coeur ! Mais tu sais, si tu veux tellement te retrouver seul avec moi, il fallait le dire plus tôt ! Je suis persuadé qu'il existe des endroits plus... intimes dans ce château !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, sale blond de mes deux ! Et arrêtes avec tes insinuations !

- Continuez, je vous en prie, fit Nicolas à la directrice. Ces deux-là en ont encore pour un bout de temps.

Minerva, s'en doutant déjà, appela le suivant :

- Jedusor, Gaël !

Remus Lupin, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, sursauta brutalement, manquant de renverser son assiette vide, et riva son regard d'ambre soupçonneux et inquiet sur le dernier adolescent à être réparti. Sans se soucier d'être fixé, Gaël s'avança tranquillement, son piercing étincelant à la lueur des chandelles.

- Je ne fais que prévenir, commença Nicolas, passant avec un calme certain en mode « grand frère protecteur », ne vous mettez pas à dos toute notre famille. Ceux qui touchent un seul de ses cheveux, sans son accord, se verront envoyer au tombeau en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Oups ». Et ça vaut pour Alex, Xoran et Maël aussi.

Une lueur sadique éclaira les prunelles vairons de Gaël, faisant frissonner les personnes les plus proches de lui.

- Tu fais peur aux gens, Gaël ! Le réprimanda faussement Xoran.

- Et alors ?

- Ce n'est pas bien, lui répondit Alexandre.

- Ah bon ?

- Ne sois pas insolent, Gaël, le prévint Nicolas, l'air amusé.

- Oui, Nico.

- Ne fais pas ton innocent, on te connait par coeur.

- Oui, Nico.

- Rah... Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais idiot. Tu l'as fais toi-même ! Se moqua l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs en s'asseyant et en mettant le choixpeau avant d'avoir à essuyer une réplique.

_- Hmm, ce n'est pas facile,_ dit une petite voix à son oreille. _C'est même très difficile. Je vois du courage, beaucoup de courage..._

_- Tu te fous de ma gueule, là, pas vrai ? Je ne suis pas courageux du tout !_

_- Oh non, tu l'es. Tu es prêt à risquer ta vie pour sauver celle de quelqu'un que tu chéris..._

_- Euh, ouais, mais ça j'pense que beaucoup de monde est capable d'en faire autant._

_- Détrompes-toi. Et... oh, oh ! Que vois-je ?_

_- Je ne sais._

_- Le petit-fils de Tom Jedusor ! Tu as visiblement hérité de lui une intelligence certaine, un esprit vif... tu possèdes de larges connaissances et un jugement conséquent._

_- Ne me compares pas à ce monstre ! _Gronda intérieurement l'adolescent. _Papy Voldy et moi n'avons rien en commun, hormis le sang qui coule dans mes veines !_

_- Tu es cependant paresseux malgré un certain amour du travail, _commenta le choixpeau sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

- Hé ! Fit Gaël, indigné, oubliant de parler mentalement.

Il rougit sous les regards amusés qui le scrutaient avec attention.

_- Hmm, je vois que tu as également une force de volonté très rare et que tu n'hésites pas à faire appel à la ruse pour arriver à tes fins..._

_- Alors, tu me mets où ?_

_- Tu es... oh, mon garçon ! Avide de faire tes preuves ! Voilà qui devient de plus en plus intéressant !_

_- J'en suis heureux pour toi._

_- Où puis-je te mettre ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, mais en revanche, je sais que le tissu dont tu es fait est la proie la plus facile des sortilèges anciens de désintégration, et j'en connais un paquet, crois-moi. Veux-tu y goûter ?_

Le choixpeau parut déglutir.

_- Alors, alors, récapitulons : une connaissance immense..._

_- Eh, oh ! Faudrait pas exagérer, là ! Je suis nul en Botanique, en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, en Divination, en Vol, par extension au Quidditch, et en Histoire de la Magie. Je me débrouille à peine en Astronomie et je déteste les Runes !_

_- Une grande gentillesse..._

_- Dans tes rêves, oui !_

_- Une certaine capacité à être patient..._

_- Normal avec la famille que j'ai,_ soupira intérieurement Gaël.

_- Du courage, bien sûr..._

_- Tu as fumé quoi, toi, dis-moi ? Ça m'a l'air plutôt fort... Mais j'y pense... Est-ce que tu peux seulement fumer au fait ? Tu as des bras ? Tu les caches où ?_

_- Une forte ambition, de la volonté et de la ruse à revendre... _poursuivit le choixpeau sans se préoccuper des commentaires de celui qui le portait.

_- Que de compliments ! Bon... Dépêches-toi, ou je te crame !_

_- Oh oui, il n'y a plus l'ombre d'un doute !_

_- Ah ? Je commençai à trouver le temps long, choixpeau. Dis..._

- SERPENTARD !

- Parfait ! S'applaudit littéralement Gaël.

Sous les yeux ronds des autres, il se justifia, un sourire en coin illuminant les traits de son visage :

- J'adore le vert.

Joyeusement, Gaël alla rejoindre sa tablée, qui éclata en applaudissements après quelques secondes de retard. Sa répartition avait duré bien plus longtemps que celles des autres. Et sa dernière remarque avait eu le mérite de faire pouffer bon nombre d'étudiants.

- Maintenant que tous nos nouveaux élèves sont installés, je tiens à vous prévenir que madame Vizard, notre infirmière, aura un assistant cette année en la personne de Nicolas Savaige !

L'aîné inclina légèrement la tête pour répondre aux applaudissements et alla calmement s'asseoir aux côtés de Gaël. La directrice renonça à l'idée de le faire s'installer à la table des professeurs avant même d'avoir essayé.

Durant tout le repas, le calme de la petite troupe dura. Aucun ne prononça un mot en plus de ceux requis... Gaël leva les yeux de sa part de gâteau au chocolat. Il savait parfaitement que les autres étaient incapables de se tenir tranquille. Il sentait que le calme ne durerait pas éternellement et attendait donc le drame, se demandant bien qui, ou quoi, le provoquerait cette fois-ci...

Et Gaël ne fut pas surpris de voir que la catastrophe éclata à cause de la dernière part de tarte à la citrouille – Nicolas et Maël en raffolaient tous les deux.

Le plus jeune était en train de doucement abaisser sa cuillère pour couper un bout de sa tarte, lorsque son frère tendit la main et saisit la part, croquant à pleines dents dedans.

Voyant le benjamin de la famille se lever, terriblement calme, un pichet de jus de tomate à la main, Gaël décida de quitter la table, autant pour sauver sa peau, que pour éviter d'agonir Maël d'injures pour avoir osé utiliser du jus de tomate comme moyen de vengeance.

L'adolescent saisit son plat et fila discrètement de la table, se dirigeant droit sur celle des Gryffondor.

- Serpentard vient à vous, mes frères ! Déclara-t-il pompeusement en se glissant entre Alexandre et Xoran.

- Dis plutôt que tu fuis les serpents, oui ! Sourit Alexandre en lui tendant un verre de jus de tomate.

- Tout à fait, comment as-tu deviné ?

- L'intuition mon frère, l'intuition.

- Oh ! Fit mine de comprendre Gaël. Ça se tient.

Une silhouette lui bondit dessus. Un Gryffondor. Un fou furieux. Un blond. Xoran.

- Tu m'as manqué Gaël !

Le-dit Gaël esquiva de justesse la strangulation que voulait lui faire subir Xoran et posa son assiette sur la table, écartant négligemment les différents plats. Sans se préoccuper des regards des rouges et ors, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs attrapa une cuillère propre et entreprit de finir son dessert.

- Dis donc, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire !

Un garçon à la chevelure argentée aux épaules avec une mèche sur le côté droit masquant partiellement sa prunelle vert jade, se tenait devant eux, droit et les poings plaqués sur les hanches. Il tentait visiblement de se donner un air sévère, mais Gaël lui trouvait juste un air infiniment coincé, comme s'il avait un balais dans le c... coccyx.

- Je mange.

- Tu... quoi ?

Gaël ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment stupide. Il méritait bien d'être à Gryffondor, tiens !

- Je mange. Du verbe « manger », qui signifie tout bêtement ingérer de la nourriture. Mais sais-tu ce qu'est la nourriture, euh...

- Stefan Moros, fit le garçon dont les oreilles rougissaient furieusement.

- Enchanté, répondit Gaël en lui tendant la main. Gaël Jedusor. Mais tu dois t'en souvenir.

Constatant le manque de réaction de son vis-à-vis, Gaël prit les devants, lui saisit la main et la serra fortement avant de la relâcher et de se consacrer à son dessert.

- Tu n'as aucun droit d'être ici !

- Ah bon ? Y a-t-il un article dans le règlement stipulant que je ne suis pas autorisé à me ravitailler ?

- Pas... pas à notre table ! Tu dois aller avec les Serpentard !

Sans l'écouter, Gaël prit une nouvelle bouchée de son gâteau et se retint de pousser un gémissement de contentement. C'était tellement bon...

- Tu dois partir ! Insista Stefan.

- Pourquoi ? Se résigna à demander Gaël, quittant à contrecœur son plat des yeux.

- Parce que les élèves doivent manger à la table de leur Maison !

- Et c'est marqué où ça ?

- Euh...

- Sérieusement, pourquoi ?

- C'est comme ça ! Tu n'es pas un Gryffondor, tu ne manges donc pas avec nous.

De nombreux rouges et ors approuvèrent vivement, voyant d'un mauvais oeil l'arrivée d'un Serpentard à leur tablée.

- J'en reviens pas ! Y nous font du racisme les p'tits lions ! S'écria Gaël, attirant l'attention de Xoran et Alexandre, qui ricanèrent en voyant la tête de Stefan.

Il avait l'air complètement perdu. Ce qui, avec sa tentative de paraître sévère, donnait un mélange assez... particulier.

- C'est quoi du racisme ?

- Tu es de Sang-Pur ?

- Euh... oui... Comme toi je suppose ! Dommage, tu ne pourras pas m'insulter sur mon sang, répondit Stefan d'un air sûr de lui.

- Ah non ! Déjà je ne crois pas à toutes ces choses sur la pureté du sang. Ensuite, moi, je suis de Sang-Mêlé mon ami ! Et fier de l'être ! Mais le racisme, c'est, voyons... un système de théories et croyances individuelles ou collectives selon lesquelles ils existent des « races » dans l'espèce humaine et une hiérarchie entre elles. Dans le cas présent, tu affirmes que les Serpentard sont une race à part de celle des Gryffondor. Jusque là tu me suis ?

- Oui...

- Bien. Les individus sont alors réduits à un ensemble de critères identitaires considérés comme spécifiques et sur lesquels il est porté des jugements de valeurs. Inférieurs, nuisibles... Toi tu considères les Serpentard comme inférieurs, et certains Serpentard doivent vous considérer comme des nuisibles également. Tu me suis toujours ?

L'air assommé par l'afflux d'informations, Stefan se laissa tomber sur une place vide. Il hésita un peu et acquiesça lentement.

- Euh... ouais...

- Parfait, commenta distraitement Gaël. Ces théories servent à légitimer des doctrines politiques racistes qui recherchent la domination d'une « race », considérée comme pure et supérieure sur les autres – toujours dans notre cas, tu me traites comme un inférieur et te sens plus important que moi qui suis à Serpentard et non chez les lions. Ainsi, des droits qui sont reconnus à certains, sont contestés à d'autres. Par exemple, le fait que je n'ai pas le droit de manger à cette table alors que vous ne dites rien s'il s'agit de Serdaigle ou de Poufsouffle...

En disant cela, Gaël désigna une jeune fille dont la robe portait l'insigne des Serdaigle et qui se trouvait installée à la table des Gryffondor, un peu plus loin.

- C'est...

- Laisses-moi finir, tu veux ? Au-delà du sentiment d'hostilité envers un groupe racial, le racisme sert à justifier des entreprises de ségrégation, d'exclusion, d'anéantissement, de génocide ! Finit Gaël d'un ton tragique.

L'air complètement perdu de Stefan le fit soupirer.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien compris à ce que je viens de dire ?

- Ben... si.

Xoran renversa la tête en arrière et hurla de rire, rapidement suivi d'Alexandre. Gaël se contenta de grogner de dépit.

- Bon. Dis-toi juste que le racisme c'est une théorie selon laquelle certaines races seraient supérieures à d'autres. Et c'est mal.

- Mais je ne suis pas raciste ! Contesta Stefan d'un air paniqué.

- Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je reste ? Tu dois avoir une bonne raison, si ce n'est pas à cause des préjugés qui règnent à Poudlard, affirma le Jedusor.

- Euh... je... Les Serpentard doivent rester avec les Serpentard et les Gryffondor avec les Gryffondor ! Voilà !

Gaël cligna des yeux. Il n'avait rien compris. Strictement rien compris.

- Dégage, ordonna soudain une voix impérieuse, grave et profonde.

L'adolescent tourna les yeux pour tomber sur une silhouette masculine. Gaël leva le regard et fut instantanément fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. De multiples mèches noires de biens différentes longueurs – et qui partaient également dans biens des sens divergents – encadraient un visage espiègle et pétillant doté d'une paire d'yeux qui reflétait tout le dynamisme de son possesseur. Lorsque les prunelles vairons rencontrèrent les yeux de l'inconnu, Gaël en eut le souffle coupé. Ils étaient captivants. Le fin tracé sombre autour de la pupille se découpait sur un iris d'un vert émeraude saisissant.

L'adolescent, parce qu'il ne devait guère avoir plus de dix-sept ans, était presque aussi grand que Nicolas, qui atteignait tout de même le mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Son uniforme était ouvert sur une chemise blanche et un léger pull gris moulant agréablement son torse musclé.

Ça faisait longtemps que Gaël n'avait pas vu quelqu'un d'aussi séduisant...

Soudain, l'inconnu fit quelques pas en avant, et Gaël se ressaisit, arrêtant de le détailler. Pour le moment.

- Dégage, répéta-t-il. On ne veut pas de serpents ici.

Le jeune Jedusor soupira. Dommage. L'autre le détestait apparemment. Il n'avait donc aucune chance. Surtout qu'il devait être hétérosexuel au vu des regards énamourés que lui jetaient de nombreux membres de la gente féminine.

Xoran échangea un regard avec Alexandre, qui se mit soudain debout avec une mine catastrophée, au grand dam de Gaël.

- Hélas, trois fois hélas, mon cher frère, déclama-t-il avec un air de tragédien. Il semblerait que personne ne veuille de vous ici ! Eh bien mes amis, j'eusse pensé que vous seriez assez aimables pour ouvrir les portes de notre forteresse à mon si admirable compagnon, qui fuit devant un danger trop grand pour lui ! Le destin est-il cruel envers vous, mon frère, au point que vos condisciples vous haïssent et ne puissent distinguer la menace qui vous guète ? Vous qui n'êtes qu'un infortuné petit serpent, condamné à se faire malmener par les flots houleux de la vie et l'intolérance de la foule... Vous qui portez encore le sceau rouge de l'innocence, une lueur enfantine dans votre regard si pur... Finirez-vous, mon frère, écrasé sous les sabots de la haine de ceux qui vous huent et vous méprisent avec tant d'ardeur ?

Xoran se leva à son tour, monta carrément sur la table, et prit la parole :

- Mais pourquoi, vous qui êtes si généreux et si doux, devez-vous subir le courroux de ces âmes emportées et sans discernement aucun ? Nous cacheriez-vous quelque malédiction faite à votre encontre lors de votre venue au monde ? Car c'est bien, je le crains, la seule explication qu'il soit aisé de donner à vos déboires. Vous êtes condamné à vivre des années d'errance en solitaire, voguant sur les flots tumultueux, bravant les vents terribles et sauvant les pauvres innocents sans rien en retour. Le méritez-vous ? Vous qui êtes rejeté par vos semblables, piétiné par vos camarades, méprisé par la majorité ? Qu'adviendra-t-il donc de vous, Gaël Emrys Orion Jedusor ?

Le regard glacé du jeune Jedusor se riva sur le blondinet à l'entente de son nom complet. Faisant fi de la menace s'y lisant, Xoran poursuivit :

- Hélas ! Il est à craindre, très cher frère, que vous ne soyez forcé de souffrir mille tourments avant de mourir misérablement dans la boue, sans autre ornement que le sang de votre corps et des cailloux pour sépulture.

- Monsieur Helldown, je pense qu'il serait plus convenable que vous vous rasseyez. Vous aussi monsieur Savaige, intervint la directrice d'un ton sec.

Le blond et le châtain se réinstallèrent de part et d'autre de Gaël. Alexandre fit fortement :

- Viens, viens tout contre moi mon frère. Nous serons ton seul et unique soutien. Ton rempart face aux ténèbres qui veulent t'engloutir. Ta présence ne nous est point indésirable. Pis ! Elle nous est nécessaire, à nous qui ne sommes que tes humbles serviteurs ! Mais qu'allons-nous faire ? Le danger est si grand...

- Nous ne le laisserons point t'emporter, n'ai crainte, affirma Xoran.

Alexandre opina solennellement.

Gaël leva les yeux au ciel, et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua que l'inconnu était flanqué d'un adolescent brun aux yeux marrons, assez grand mais bien moins que son ami, et agréablement bâti. Il était plutôt charmant lui-aussi, même si ce n'était pas une de ces beautés marquantes comme celle de son ami.

Ils avaient l'air sous le choc. Gaël ne pouvait décemment pas leur en vouloir. Lorsque Xoran et Alexandre se mettaient à deux pour « jouer du théâtre », peu étaient ceux qui y résistaient !

- Désolée pour eux, fit soudain une petite voix. Mon frère n'apprécie pas vraiment les Serpentard. Il a trop de préjugés pour ça.

Gaël pivota brusquement pour faire face à la rousse L... quelque chose...Lala ? Non. Lola peut-être ? Non plus. Laly ? Ca s'en rapprochait lui semblait-il...

- Lily ! Trouva-t-il soudain.

Elle rougit fortement et dissimula ses yeux marrons brillants derrière sa crinière flamboyante.

- Je me suis trompé ? S'enquit Gaël, soucieux.

- Non, non. Je m'appelle bien Lily Luna Potter. Je suis en troisième année, comme ton frère.

- Mon frère ?

- Euh... Alexandre Sa...

- Ah oui ! Ce n'est mon frère, tu sais. Enfin, pas d'un point de vue génétique, mais bon... on fait comme si.

- Oh !

Lily avait de nouveau l'air embarrassé. Gaël eut un petit rire attendri devant sa gêne.

- Enfin... Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Lily. Je suis... eh bien je suppose que tu sais qui je suis, non ?

- Oui, Gaël Jedusor.

- C'est ça, septième année à Serpentard, pour te servir.

La jeune fille osa un sourire timide, que lui rendit aussitôt Gaël. Il l'aimait bien. Elle avait l'air assez sympathique. Et elle était très mignonne, pour ne rien gâcher.

- Tu as dit que c'était ton frère ? La questionna l'adolescent.

- Oui, il s'appelle James. À côté de lui, c'est Thaumas Abercrombie, un de ses meilleurs amis. Et tu connais déjà Stefan.

Gaël la remercia d'un regard et se tourna de nouveau vers James et ses compagnons.

- On recommence depuis le début ? J'suis Gaël Jedusor, enchanté, lui sourit l'adolescent.

- Eh bien pas moi ! Cracha presque James. Un serpent n'a rien à faire à notre table !

- Et voilà un autre raciste, soupira Alexandre. Ils prolifèrent par ici, c'est fou !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est un raciste ? Demanda Thaumas, intrigué.

- Oh, la ferme, Zara, soupira Gaël, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de définir le mot une deuxième fois.

- C'est Abercrombie mon nom. Abercrombie, pas Zara.

- M'en fous, ça reste un nom de vêtement, constata Gaël. C'est pareil pour moi.

- Le grand Gaël, adorateur de vêtements a dit ça ! Je suis choqué !

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là, Alex ? Lança Gaël, soupçonneux.

- Tu adores les habits, se contenta de dire Alexandre.

Xoran intervint, à l'adresse d'Abercrombie et de ses amis :

- Non, à ce niveau, ce n'est plus de l'adoration. Si les habits étaient des personnes, Gaël serait actuellement l'homme le plus recherché au monde pour kidnapping et séquestration de masse ! Toutes les polices lui courraient après.

- Hé !

- Admets que c'est la vérité, Gaël ! Tu as plus de vêtements que nous tous réunis ! S'exclama Alexandre.

Gaël grommela une vague réponse, avant de se détourner et d'engloutir la dernière bouchée de son gâteau.

- Pourquoi t'es ici au fait ? Demanda soudain Abercrombie. Il reste encore des places vides chez les Serpentard.

Tout en parlant, il s'installa sur le banc, rapidement imité par James qui ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de fusiller Gaël du regard.

- Ah ! Que voilà une question pertinente ! Je dois dire que tu es le premier à me l'avoir posée ! Du moins, en ces termes, précisa Gaël à l'égard de Stefan.

- Alors ?

- Regardes un peu vers la table des Serpentard... non, plus à gauche... ouais, voilà, à cet endroit. Tu vois les deux bruns en train de se battre ? Si j'étais resté je serai en train de leur tenir compagnie sur le sol de la Grande Salle. Et je n'ai pas envie de tester son confort, merci mais non merci.

- Euh...

A cet instant retentit la douce voix de Maël :

- Je préfère être un vil manipulateur sans force qu'un idiot sans cervelle raisonnant uniquement avec ses poings !

- Tu fais un excellent Serpentard, mon frère.

- Pourquoi l'admets-tu ? Fit Maël, soupçonneux, sa voix portant loin dans le silence de la Grande Salle.

- Tu es comme moi, après tout.

- Ah, ça, non !

- Ah oui, tu n'as pas mon volonté, ma force d'esprit, ni ma puissance.

- Et toi, tu ne possèdes ni mon intelligence, ni ma culture, ni même ma finesse d'esprit.

Alexandre eut la « bonne » idée de se dresser sur son banc et de crier à travers la salle :

- Eh bien moi, j'ai tout ça en même temps, et même plus. Je suis beaucoup mieux que vous deux réunis, alors asseyez-vous et bouclez-là ! On s'entend même plus penser avec votre charmante discussion.

- TU N'ES QU'UN SALE MIOCHE PRÉTENTIEUX ! S'écrièrent simultanément Nicolas et Maël.

- Vous voilà d'accord, remarqua Xoran en essuyant son assiette à l'aide d'un morceau de pain.

- C'est pas trop tôt, soupira Gaël.

- Je suis plus vieux que toi Maël, donc si je suis un sale mioche, t'en es un aussi ! Répliqua Alexandre.

- QUOI ? S'insurgea Maël.

- Excuse-moi de m'être emporté, déclara brusquement Nicolas en se tournant vers son benjamin. J'ai découvert qu'il y a bien pire que toi.

Gaël se tourna vers Alexandre, le força à se rasseoir, et lui chuchota malicieusement :

- Attends-toi à une vengeance dans les règles de l'art, mon cher frère.

Le-dit « cher frère » eut une grimace d'anticipation, alors que Maël s'excusait à son tour, usant presque des mêmes paroles que Nicolas.

À cet instants, les plats disparurent et les assiettes se vidèrent. Gaël haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Il se demanda comment le personnel du château avait pu réaliser ce genre de prouesses. Des elfes de maisons peut-être ? Ça ressemblait à ce que faisaient parfois les leurs, en tous cas...

Le Jedusor reçut un coup de coude dans les côtés et retint un juron en se massant le flanc. Il tourna la tête en direction de son « agresseur ».

- Hé !

- Écoutes un peu, fit Alexandre.

- Parce que, **toi**, tu écoutes peut-être ?

- Oui, ça devient intéressant.

Intrigué, le Jedusor orienta son regard vers McGonagall, en train de passer une annonce avant de les laisser rejoindre leurs lits :

- … et pour cette occasion, nous avons prévu de nombreux évènements importants cette année. À commencer par le retour des bals de Halloween et de Noël...

- En quoi est-ce intéressant ? Demanda Gaël, interloqué.

- Chuuut !

Xoran s'y mettait lui-aussi.

- … ainsi qu'un voyage pour les trois dernières années...

Il y eut une véritable explosion de joie. Même Potter – James – hurlait comme un supporter de foot enragé. Gaël devait reconnaître qu'un voyage programmé pour une certaine période de l'année était vraiment une bonne chose. Voir du monde, faire des rencontres, abandonner Poudlard et ses élèves plus jeunes, profiter d'un autre paysage et d'un climat plus clément – il en avait déjà marre de la grisaille.

Bientôt, les cris de joie s'estompèrent et la directrice reprit la parole :

- Un voyage, disais-je donc. Les cinquièmes et septièmes années le passeront à Beauxbâtons et les sixièmes à Durmstrang. Nous avons également de nouvelles activités extra-scolaires, dont vous trouverez la liste sur vos lits dès demain matin. Les préfets, je compte sur vous pour guider les nouveaux jusqu'au dortoir. Bien, je n'ai maintenant plus que deux mots à vous dire : Bonne nuit.

Alors que les préfets se levaient pour obéir aux ordres, ils constatèrent que si Xoran et Alexandre suivaient le mouvement sans protester, Gaël avait, quant à lui, était harponné par un adolescent aux cheveux rouges vifs, Reno Turks, et son ami, Romen Zabini. Voyant cela, Maël leva le yeux au ciel et suivit la préfète de Serpentard, comme les autres premières années.

Gaël quittait la Grande Salle, lorsqu'il accrocha le regard de James. Les prunelles marrons-vertes disaient clairement : « Connard, tu vas voir, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer. ».

- Charmant... soupira l'adolescent.

Sans se démonter, il lui répondit visuellement par un « Essaies toujours, mais ne rêves pas trop. ».

D'un même geste, les deux jeunes hommes se détournèrent. James reprit sa discussion avec ses amis, et Gaël entreprit de faire connaissance avec Reno Turks et Romen Zabini, ses futurs camarades de dortoir et de classe.

-_ Alors comme ça ma vie va être un enfer ?_ Songea Gaël avec amusement. _Nous verrons ça. Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Potter !_


	4. Désolée

**Je suis désolée. Je pourrais m'excuser à genoux mais ça ne changera rien au fait que je n'ai pas posté depuis des mois et des mois.**

**Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, si on oublie les habituelles : manque d'inspiration cruelle je n'arrive pas à clore mon chapitre 4 de la façon dont je veux et ça m'énerve considérablement; des cours très prenants (le côté sombre de la terminale, à n'en pas douter); des problèmes qui me tombent dessus sans interruption entre... Bref, la catastrophe quand on veut écrire.**

**Je n'abandonne pas cette fiction, je l'aime trop pour ça. Du moins, j'aime trop l'****_idée_**** pour me résoudre à ne jamais l'achever. Mais je ne trouve pas comment poursuivre mon chapitre et je me connais : tant que ça ne sera pas parfait à mes yeux, ça ne vaudra pas le coup que je le poste. Donc, ça risque de prendre du temps avant que je ne la continue - peut-être quelques mois ? sinon quelques années ? Je ne sais pas moi-même.**

**Vous voudrez peut-être me taper sur les doigts - si vous lisez ce que j'écris cela va de soi - quand vous verrez que je commence une autre fic mais... celle-ci ****_m'inspire_****. Alors ça ne durera peut-être pas longtemps, peut-être que je l'arrêterai en plein milieu, peut-être que l'inspiration viendra bientôt à manquer mais... j'aimerai vous faire partager ce que j'ai fais.**

**Encore une fois, je suis désolée mais quoique j'essaye ça ne change rien à ma "panne". Je jette donc l'éponge pour le moment.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Note de l'auteur :** Étant donné que la « famille » principale est assez nombreuse, je vais vous la détailler pour un peu plus de compréhension :

**Alistair Subban : **38 ans. Chef cuisinier dans un grand restaurant de New-York. Ancien Maître de Potions de renommée mondiale.

**Nicolas Savaige : **18 ans. Étudiant en médicomagie. Assistant de Mme Vizard.

**Gaël Jedusor :** 17 ans. Serpentard, 7eme année.

**Xoran Helldown:** 15 ans. Gryffondor, 5eme année.

**Alexandre Savaige : **13 ans. Gryffondor, 3eme année.

**Maël Savaige : **11 ans. Serpentard, 1ere année.

**Chapitre 4 :**

Gaël fut guidé par ses nouveaux camarades jusqu'à la salle commune de sa nouvelle maison. Il tentait de retenir le chemin pour pouvoir se rendre à la Grande Salle ou aux dortoirs seul mais ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. À chaque bifurcation, ils descendaient un peu plus, et l'atmosphère devenait elle-aussi de plus en plus humide, comme dans des cachots.

Reno Turks se faufila rapidement entre deux élèves de Serpentard qui discutaient avec animation en plein milieu du couloir et bouchaient le passage. Derrière lui, Romen Zabini et Gaël marchaient d'un pas vif et peinaient à ne pas ne laisser distancer.

Enfin, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges s'arrêta devant le portrait d'un homme à l'apparence revêche et stricte, vêtu des couleurs de Serpentard. Reno paraissait ravi d'avoir distancé ses condisciples.

Veni, vidi, vici, lança Romen au tableau qui pivota, révélant l'encadrement d'une porte.

Ils ont des références culturelles mortelles, pouffa discrètement Gaël en passant le seuil.

Il découvrit une salle commune plutôt intéressante et bien décorée. Le plafond était un dôme de verre opaque laissait filtrer une lueur verdâtre phosphorescente. Des flambeaux entouraient toute la pièce, l'illuminant, et une cheminée à l'âtre totalement démesuré réchauffait l'air ambiant et les pierres grises. Les couleurs vertes et argents étaient bien évidemment présentes partout. Des rideaux aux tapis moelleux en passant par les canapés d'un sombre vert émeraude tout à fait attrayant. L'imposante table de travail elle-même s'ornait de touches de vert et d'argent !

Reno traîna littéralement Gaël jusqu'à une haute arche sculptée sur la gauche. En descendant les escaliers qu'encadrait l'arche, Gaël s'aperçut que l'air y était opaque, d'un blanc spectral. C'était une sorte de barrière magique. Ils arrivèrent à l'embranchement de deux couloirs.

À gauche tu as les dortoirs des garçons, à droite, ceux des filles. Bien sûr, ceux des filles sont protégés par de nombreux enchantements, expliqua Romen.

C'est vraiment nul, yo ! Fit Reno.

Nous sommes tous au même étage ?

Oui, yo ! Sinon on serait trop enfoncé dans les sous-sols du château, yo, lui dit l'adolescent à la chevelure flamboyante.

Ca se comprend...

Les trois garçons empruntèrent donc le couloir de gauche, sur lequel s'ouvraient plus d'une dizaine de portes, entre les dortoirs des premières aux septièmes années et les salles de bains. Romen expliqua au nouvel arrivant que chaque année n'avait qu'un seul dortoir, en raison du nombre peu élevé d'étudiants.

Reno ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Gaël dans la salle de forme elliptique. Cinq lits à baldaquin aux tentures vertes sombres s'alignaient le long du mur opposé, chacun avec une grosse valise à son pied et une armoire de taille tout à fait respectable à côté. À sa gauche, une porte brisait la courbure de l'ellipse en imposant un pan de mur droit. Le jeune Zabini lui précisa qu'il s'agissait d'un accès direct à leur salle de bains, privilège des septièmes années.

Le seul lit encore vide, celui de Gaël, était le plus près de la pièce d'eau, ce qui lui plut fortement car ça lui faisait moins de chemin à faire le matin et le soir. Il remarqua également que ses bagages se trouvait près du lit et commença tout de suite à ranger ses affaires dans la malle et le placard qui lui étaient réservés. C'est uniquement à cet instant qu'il s'aperçut que ses uniformes portaient à présent l'écusson de sa nouvelle maison et qu'on avait rajouté dans ses valises des écharpes, gants, pyjamas et autres, le tout aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Tout mettre en ordre lui prit bien plus d'une demi-heure tant il avait emporté d'affaires. Turks et Zabini en avaient profité pour prendre une douche et s'installer à leur tour. Leurs deux autres compagnons de chambrée n'étaient toujours pas arrivés.

Lorsque Gaël posa le vivarium de son serpent non loin de son lit, il était encore sous taille réduite. Un bref sort et il reprit une grandeur respectable. On aurait presque pu dire qu'il était énorme, avec plusieurs étages, un arbre pour se déplacer dans ces étages, un petit courant d'eau fraîche, des plantes vivantes et de la terre. Celle-ci dissimulait un nid de rongeurs. Gaël avait réussi, grâce à plusieurs sorts à y maintenir en vie un couple de souris et leurs petits. Ainsi, il n'avait pas à se soucier de la nourriture de Méphisto. C'était une cage assez grande pour accueillir un serpent six à sept fois plus grand.

À voir les grands yeux de Turks et son ami, ils se demandaient probablement quel animal fabuleux leur nouveau camarade avait apporté. Ce fut ce moment là que Méphisto choisit pour se réveiller et sortir du col de l'adolescent. Il ondula paisiblement sur les épaules de Gaël et se lova davantage autour de son cou. Les deux autres retinrent un cri estomaqué et s'approchèrent avec méfiance, Reno plus que Romen.

Il... il est dangereux, yo ? Demanda-t-il les yeux toujours agrandis.

Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est apprivoisé. Enfin, dans la mesure du possible, avoua le jeune Jedusor avec un sourire. Il s'appelle Méphisto. Je te déconseille d'approcher cependant, il peut se montrer particulièrement agressif quand il se sent menacé ou quand il défend son territoire...

A ces paroles, Reno s'éloigna vivement sous l'air moqueur de Gaël. Au même instant, deux autres adolescents passèrent le seuil du dortoir. L'un d'eux, plutôt grand et beau garçon avec ses cheveux blonds ondulés et ses yeux sombres, tenta de prendre un air avenant à l'égard de Gaël. Malheureusement pour lui, le Jedusor distingua nettement la lueur méprisante dans son regard.

Salut, fit l'un des nouveaux arrivants d'une voix traînante.

À ses côtés, son ami posa un regard scrutateur sur Gaël. Celui-ci retint un ricanement à la vue de son teint blafard, de ses joues creusées et de son nez étonnement long.

Je m'appelle Hypnos Géras, se présenta le premier. Et lui c'est Wayne Erichthonios.

S'il s'attendait à une réaction, il dut être déçu, parce qu'il ne reçut qu'un hochement de tête poli de la part de Gaël.

Et tu es ? Demanda le prénommé Hypnos, visiblement vexé d'avoir été si peu considéré.

Gaël Jedusor.

Le ton était froid, le regard moqueur. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement que si l'autre lui demandait son nom, c'était uniquement pour frimer puisqu'il le connaissait déjà, ayant assisté à la Répartition. Et Jedusor n'avait pas la moindre envie de paraître sympathique.

Je ne connais pas de Jedusor parmi les familles de Sang-Pur. Tu es probablement un Sang-de-Bourbe alors ! Cracha Erichthonios avec mépris.

Ne sois pas idiot, Wayne. Un Sang-de-Bourbe à Serpentard ? On aura tout vu ! Ricana Hypnos.

Notre Maison tombe dans la déchéance depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, fit remarquer Wayne. Il ne serait guère étonnant que nous ayons à supporter des Sang-de-Bourbe.

La Bataille de Poudlard était le nom qui avait été donné au combat final, qui s'était déroulé dans le château et qui avait mené à la mort de Voldemort.

_Idiots_, siffla Méphisto en redressant sa fine tête triangulaire. _Il faudra que tu essaies les chausse-trappes dont tu m'as parlé la dernière fois, Maître. Ce serait très amusant de voir ces humains rachitiques électrocutés._

Gaël retint un rire. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que les autres apprennent qu'il pouvait parler Fourchelang. Dans tous les cas, l'idée de Méphisto méritait son attention, bien qu'il y ait des risques que les adolescents ne s'en remettent pas. Ça serait dommage...

Wayne et Hypnos avaient pâli à la vue du serpent de deux mètres cinquante passés qui dardait sa langue dans leur direction.

Vous avez peur de Méphisto ? Je croyais pourtant que l'emblème de notre maison était un serpent ? Demanda Gaël d'un faux air innocent.

L'air furieux, Hypnos fit un pas en avant pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, le mamba noir s'était redressé et sifflait au visage du garçon, qui blêmit en se dandinant nerveusement sur place.

_Oui, danse petit homme, danse pour moi_, s'amusa Méphisto.

Gaël laissa un ricanement lui échapper avant de doucement saisir le serpent par le cou pour le ramener plus près de lui.

De toute manière, que je sois un Sang-de-Bourbe ou non me regarde, rétorqua tranquillement l'adolescent. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais l'air me semble malodorant par ici... Je vais aller me doucher.

Gaël laissa glisser Méphisto jusque sur le lit et récupéra ses affaires de toilettes ainsi que son propre pyjama et non un de ceux aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il se dirigeait vers la porte de la salle de bains lorsqu'il se figea et se retourna, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Au fait, je ne fais que prévenir mais... Méphisto déteste qu'on s'approche de ce qu'il considère comme son territoire et il peut se montrer particulièrement... vindicatif quand il veut. En considérant qu'il est l'un des serpents les plus venimeux et rapides au monde, et que grâce à certaines potions ses écailles sont plus résistantes et capables de renvoyer les sorts, je ne m'approcherai pas trop de lui si j'étais vous. Ce qui exclue bien entendu de fouiller dans mes affaires, finit le jeune Jedusor d'un ton calme. Mais bon, je ne suis pas à votre place, hein !

_J'aime leurs regards apeurés_, ricana Méphisto, autant qu'un serpent en était capable. _On dirait une bande de rongeurs attendant que le prédateur se montre. C'est jouissif._

_Sadique_, s'amusa doucement Gaël. _Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que veut dire jouissif ?_

Il avait sifflé suffisamment bas pour que seul son reptile puisse l'entendre.

_Bien sûr, Maître. Je suis Méphistophélès après tout_, répliqua le mamba noir avec suffisance, pour le plus grand amusement de son propriétaire.

Peu après, Gaël entrait dans la salle d'eau, seul. Un mot lui vint immédiatement à la bouche :

Waouh !

Les murs et le sol étaient couverts de gros carreaux d'un blanc si étincelant qu'il en faisait presque mal aux yeux et une rangée complète de lavabos en pierre noire s'étalait sur le mur de droite. Ils étaient surmontés par un long miroir. En face se trouvaient cinq baignoires creusées à même le sol et entourées de grands paravents en teck. Une bonne dizaine de robinets en argent s'alignait tout autour de chaque baignoire, chacun incrusté d'une pierre précieuse ou semi-précieuse différente. Gaël vit aussi qu'il y avait le même nombre de douches aux portes de bois sombres que de baignoires.

Il sortit une grande serviette blanche d'un placard mural et opta pour une douche rapide. Il y passa une dizaine de minutes avant de se décider à retourner dans le dortoir, vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama et d'un ample T-shirt « Sans Antonio Spurs », ses cheveux détachés tombant librement sur ses épaules.

Le lendemain matin, un lundi, Gaël savourait les cinq premières minutes de sa journée. Derrière les rideaux tirés, il devinait une nuit encore noire. Se retournant légèrement sous ses draps, il soupira de contentement et ôta son T-shirt pour profiter de la fraîcheur du dortoir. Pour une fois qu'aucun hurlement ne viendrait le réveiller...

!

Gaël sursauta si fort qu'il tomba de son lit. Il avait parlé trop vite... Qui donc avait poussé ce cri ? Ce n'était ni Turks, ni Zabini, ni Géras, ni même Erichthonios puisqu'ils dormaient encore. Est-ce qu'un autre élève s'était introduit en douce dans le dortoir des septièmes années ? Non, il doutait que quiconque ait une voix aussi éraillée et mangeant les mots, avec, parfois, un petit accent.

Espagnol peut-être ?

Poussant soudain un juron, Gaël réalisa qu'il connaissait la voix. Lentement, presque au ralenti, il tordit le cou en direction du bruit.

L'adolescent put alors apercevoir son réveil vert pomme à points roses aux yeux peints furieux et aux aiguilles tournant dans tous les sens en train de hurler. Attendez... _vert pomme à points roses ?_ Ça, ce n'était pas normal du tout. Sa couleur habituelle était d'un noir très simple orné de délicates arabesques argentées. Gaël grimaça : encore une maudite idée de ses frères. Restait à savoir lequel et comment il avait pu faire pour ne rien remarquer en posant l'objet sur sa table de chevet...

Un nouveau cri le fit grogner. Son réveille-matin lui donnait étrangement l'envie de massacrer sans pitié la première personne qu'il verrait, de péter un câble, de décharger sa colère sur le premier venu, de hurler au monde qu'il en avait par dessus la tête de ce raffut ou même de balancer par la fenêtre tout ce qui lui tomberait sous la main. Y compris le réveil et ses camarades de chambre.

Il se souvint avoir réglé l'objet sur sept heures piles. Il était donc, à priori, le moment de se lever. Mais pourquoi, au nom de tous les strings léopards de Merlin, faisait-il un boucan pareil ?!

QUI EST C'LOUI QU'A OSÉ TOUCHER MI F'BULOUSSE CO'LOR ? QU'EST ASSEZ TALLÉ POOOUR PLOV'QUER MON COULLOUX Y DÉGLADÉ MI APARIENCIA ? L'EXISTENCIA DE YUUDAI EST SAGLADA ! YÉ POUNIRAI LÉ FOU, FOI DÉ YUUDAI, GLLAAAND REI SACLLÉ DES LÉVEILS ! J'LUI F'RAIS MAAAAL ET Y M'RENDLA MA SI BELLE CO'LOR !

Tout s'expliquait à présent. Gaël, blasé, fixa son réveil. Il était étrangement très orgueilleux. C'était bien dommage pour ses oreilles.

YAAAAËLLL ! DÉBOUT LAAA- DÉDAANS! LÉVEILLE TOI MAINT'NANT !

Groumph... Jedusor, fais taire ton maudit réveil, grogna très élégamment Zabini.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Yuudai ? Se contenta de demander Gaël. Quelque chose te déplait avec cette belle teinte verte et rose ? Je trouve qu'elle te sied bien au teint. Pas toi ?

TOOU A OSÉ ! YÉ SOUIS SOUR QUE C'EST TOOI !

Et sur quoi te bases-tu, Yuudai ? Questionna Gaël, le plus poliment qu'il pu.

TOOU EST LE SEUL ! TES MAUDITS FLÈLES N'SONT PAS LÀ !

Dans tous les cas, continues à hurler comme ça et je te jure que tu visiteras le charmant pays de la Fenêtre, brièvement certes, mais il te mènera vers des horizons inexplorés dans lesquels tu pourras laisser échapper toute ta rage, bâilla Gaël.

Yé réfouse de mé laisser faire ! Foi de Yuudai, gllaaand rei sacllé des léveils ! Protesta le réveil, qui avait cependant consenti à baisser d'un ton. Lends-moi ma co'lor ! C'n'est pas digne dé moi d'êtle vert y lose ! Yé souis un rei ! Un rei sacllé ! Yaaaaëlll !

Il se mit à faire des bonds impressionnants, et hurla de nouveau « à pleins poumons » :

DLLLLLLLLLINGUEEEEEEEUH ! L'EST SEPT HEURES ! DÉBOUT LAAA-DÉDAANS ! TOOUT L'MONDE SÉ LÉVEILLE ! ALLEZ !

Ferme la, Yuudai, gémit le jeune Jedusor en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles, sans grands résultats.

VOS GUEULES ! Parvint à émettre fortement Hypnos Géras et s'asseyant sur son lit.

VOUS NÉ MÉ FORC'RAI PAS A MÉ TAILE, PÉTITS HOUMAINS DESSÉCHÉS ! YÉ GARD'RAI MI LIBELTÉ DÉ PENSÉE Y D'EXPLESSIONE !

Ce que tu vas bientôt garder, c'est l'odeur des toilettes si tu ne te la boucles pas, maudit réveil !

Je ne te permets pas, Erichthonios ! Ne pense même pas à approcher Yuudai des toilettes ! Tu n'imagine pas l'horreur que c'est pour supporter la puanteur et son humeur après, lança Gaël en se levant péniblement, encore engourdi par sa nuit de sommeil.

YÉ TÉ FORC'RAI À MÉ RENDLE MA CO'LOR ! MÊME SI POUR C'LA, YÉ DOIS TÉ TOUER !

Euh, Jedusor ? Ton réveil vire carrément psychopathe, là, remarqua Zabini.

L'adolescent constata soudain que Reno Turks était le seul à ne pas s'être manifesté.

Turks dort encore ?

À l'instant même où Gaël posait sa question, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges plongea de son lit pour essayer de plaquer Yuudai sur la table de chevet, avec un grand :

YAAAAHOOOOOOU !

Madre de Dios ! Mais vous v'lez mi muerte ! TODO EL MUNDO VEUT MI MUERTE! AYAYAYAYAYA ! Calamba mis amigos ! Yé souis fourieux ! Cria Yuudai en évitant d'un bond Reno.

Ce fut finalement Méphisto, sifflant des menaces de mort **très** explicites, qui mit fin au boucan en s'enroulant autour du réveil. Dans un même mouvement, Gaël sortit sa baguette de sous son oreiller, écarta son reptile et lança un sort de mutisme informulé à Yuudai.

YÉ VAIS TODO VO...

Le réveille-matin, furieux, se mit à hurler – et très probablement jurer – en silence, lançant des regards courroucés aux cinq adolescents.

Méphisto, loin de toute cette agitation, s'enroula autour du bras que lui tendait son maître.

_Quel est l'idiot qui a ensorcelé ce maudit réveil, que j'aille lui dire ma façon de penser ? _Pesta l'animal.

_J'ai mon idée sur la question..._ répondit discrètement Gaël.

Un peu de silence, enfin, yo... fit joyeusement Turks en retournant se jeter sous ses couvertures.

J'aurai bien aimé dormir encore un peu, soupira Zabini quittant quant à lui la chaleur de son lit.

Il passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux du même noir que sa peau et jeta un coup d'œil agacé en direction de l'objet fautif puis vers Gaël.

Tu as une mine affreuse, Jedusor.

Oh, mais je te renvoie le compliment, railla l'adolescent.

Il eut un regard noir pour le réveil. Le fautif allait payer.

La faute à qui si on est tous réveillés aussi tôt, Jedusor ? Persifla Wayne Erichthonios en foudroyant Gaël du regard.

Erichthonios, dit patiemment le concerné sans se sentir le moins du monde visé et en prenant le réveil qui continuait de hurler en silence, nous devions nous lever de toute manière. Et il est sept heures, ce n'est pas comme si c'était deux ou trois heures du matin !

Gaël tourna le dos aux autres et se dirigea vers la porte, sans prêter attention aux exclamations surprises qui naissaient derrière lui. Étant torse nu, ses camarades voyaient deux traces grisâtres sur son dos qu'ils identifièrent comme étant... des ailes. Gaël avait des ailes d'ange sur le dos. Tatouées.

Le tatouage s'étendait de la base de son cou jusqu'à la raie de ses fesses. Des ailes composées de plumes ondulaient sur la peau pâle du jeune homme, suivant la courbe de son dos et se déployant sur les épaules pour redescendre en pointes vers ses fesses. Les ailes semblaient vivantes et animées de frémissements silencieux et quasiment imperceptibles. Les plumes souples, aux milles détails, parfois longues, parfois plus courtes étaient toutes parfaitement harmonisées. On aurait presque pu les penser véritables. De temps en temps, quelques plumes bougeaient, comme agitées par un vent invisible. C'était un véritable chef-d'œuvre.

Waouh ! S'exclama Reno en quittant son lit avec excitation.

Gaël se figea, fronçant les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en se tournant de moitié.

C'est à cet instant seulement qu'il réalisa qu'il ne portait plus son T-shirt et que ses camarades avaient une vue parfaite sur son dos.

Il grimaça.

Combien d'heures ? Pour le tatouage, précisa Reno Turks.

Tu ne veux pas savoir.

Ah... Tu as dû en baver, yo !

Tu aimes ? Se contenta de le questionner Gaël.

Oui, il est vraiment magnifique, répondit sérieusement l'adolescent. Très bien fait, yo. Où est-ce que tu es allé ? Je voudrais en avoir un mais je cherche un bon endroit... et j'hésite un peu à sauter le pas, yo !

A l'Hippogriffe Enragé. C'est une petite boutique aux États-Unis.

Aux États-Unis ? S'exclama Romen, étonné.

Hmm... Sinon, il y en une pas mal sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il est juste avant l'allée des Embrumes. Le nom c'est... Tatoo&Sorceller ? Quelque chose comme ça, fit Gaël en haussant les épaules.

Il quitta ensuite le dortoir d'un pas empressé, arpentant le couloir jusqu'à la pièce où il savait que le coupable de son réveil agité dormait.

Il allait commettre un meurtre, écraser le fruit pourri servant de cervelle à son frère sur le mur et le découper pour en faire de la pâté pour chien et des quiches lorraines pour nourrir le Tiers-Monde.

* * *

><p><em>Je suis désolée pour le retard - énorme - que j'ai pris sur cette fic. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que la suite arrivera de sitôt. Probablement pas avant quelques années en fait. J'ai retrouvé un brouillon de ce chapitre et je me suis décidée à le corriger pour le poster. Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même et que vous laisserez une review :P.<em>


End file.
